Where You Will Go
by blondiemoutineer22
Summary: Zoey and the Cullen's had escaped from the Volturi. But that doesn't mean her story is over. Zoey still has her senior year, college and the rest of her life to explore. Along the ride she will face some insane things, and meet some new people. Zoey will finally be able to figure out what her meaning of life is. Along with trying to figure out her place in the crazy world.
1. Chapter 1

*Zoey's P.O.V* (7 months after the ending of Elegant Dusk)

"One more photo." Esme clicked the camera.

I groaned, looking at my Michael Kors watch I got for my birthday last April. "Esme, I am going to be late."

"Okay, okay," She smiled, "I just wanted to capture the start of your senior year."

Today was the first day of school for Fork's High and it was the first time I would be a senior in high school. Which is the most exciting thing since I still was the only Cullen in expectation of Nessie who hasn't graduate high school at least once. My family has been taking pictures and trying to capture the moment. Since, I declared over the summer this would be the only time I went through high school since I had no desire to follow in the footsteps of my aunts, and uncles who want to go back to high school once we move again.

"Okay Zoe, you need to get going, you have a senior class meeting soon." My dad was leaning against the door frame, as he watched me smile for the camera over a hundred times.

"I want to go to school." Nessie pouted, she was standing next to Bella. Her long, bronze hair was down to her waist and full of curls. She has grown so much, she could possibly go to Kindergarten if they would allow her to but they want to wait to see if her growth will slow before they send her to school. Which according to our Brazilian friend it should start to slow when she gets to looking around the age of ten. But she is already super smart, so it's not like she really needs school.

I walk over to my little sister and smile at her. "You will get your chance soon," I kiss her on the forehead and grab my lunch from Bella's hand. Giving her a side hug before hoping into the jeep and heading towards the school.

I kept the radio off as I enjoyed the silence. It was so nice to be able to finish something I have been wanting to do for what seems like forever. I pull into the parking lot and Kailee is waiting for me like always, along with Kara, and Olivia. The two other girls I grew close with over the last half of my junior year.

"Hey girls," I smile as I grab my book bag.

"Zoey!" Kara smiles as she throws her arms around me, her usually white skin is tan. She just got back from a summer long internship in Florida where her dad lives. "How was your summer?" She asked as I hugged her back.

"It was as fun as it could be." I said in a bore.

"Zoey went away for a whole month with her family. Literally just her family," Kailee gagged at the sound of it and I shook my head.

"It wasn't all that bad, besides being stuck with them." I joked. I love my family but spending the whole summer with them was pretty, well boring. My dad decided to take a trip to Esme's island for a month, and of course I had to tagged along.

"Plus, she broke it off with Seth." Olivia said in a sour tone.

Kara gasped, "What! You two were so cute together!" She grabbed my arm waiting for me to explain myself.

While I was on the island I had a lot of time to think and well let's just say I am not in the same place as I was before.

I shrugged, "I just need to focus on myself right now." I sighed. It hurt me that I hurt Seth so much, and I still remember the pain in his face. However, it wasn't fair for me to lie to myself about my feelings.

 _I was laying on the beach, it was our last week here. Nessie had been begging to go back to Forks so she could see Jake. I had no desire to go back, because well being away from Seth had made me realize that I wasn't being true to myself._

" _You know, it's okay to not be in love with him like you thought," Alice sat next to me, she knew about my dilemma for a while, I told her a while ago._

 _I sighed, "I just feel bad." I rolled over to my side to look at her._

 _Her skin was glowing from the sun like a million diamonds. "Of course, you do," She frowned at me._

" _I love Seth as a best friend, but I don't love him more than that. I think when I said it too him I meant it like that. When I kissed, him I was in a venerable place, with the pack trying to kill me, and the Volutri. I think it's just I needed someone to be there for me and I took advantage of Seth. Which is completely unfair." I looked down and bit my lip. I know I was going to hurt Seth when I admitted all these things to him._

" _Zoey, you had a lot of emotions and things going on. It's okay for you to be honest to yourself, there is no reason to put yourself through the pain of feeling guilty. Do I think you messed up by leading Seth on? Yes. However, I know that Seth will understand because he did imprint on you." She patted my arm._

 _I rolled back over as I laid on my back, shielding my eyes from the sun. It was going to be hard to let Seth go, I wanted to be selfish with him. But I couldn't it wasn't fair. I needed him as a best friend but that's the only thing I need. A best friend. I am in no place to be with someone right now. Not with still having the fear of whoever Lillian told me was going to come after me and the risk of the Volutri trying to take me away for their own pleasure._

"Zoey?" Olivia snapped me back to reality. "You good?"

I nodded, "Sorry I was day dreaming,"

"Like always," Kailee teased, as we walked into the gym, where the rest of our senior class was sitting in the bleachers talking about their summer, and gushing over the idea of being seniors.

"Guys," Kara cried out, "I can't believe we are seniors."

I smiled, looking at my friends, "I know it seems like it's been forever." Literally forever.

"No joke, I am so excited to go to Washington next fall." Kailee already knew where she wanted to attend college.

"I just hope I get into FSU" Kara was nervous about getting into her dream college since it was so competitive.

"You'll be fine." I reassured her and smiled. I had no idea where I wanted to go to college. My dad had given me a list of some good schools that I could attended and they would be able to move close to me, so basically any school in Florida was out of the option for me.

"Attention." Our class president talked into the microphone, trying to hush us down. She started to go on about things we needed to know for our senior year.

Kara and Olivia were gossiping about cheer and Kailee was playing on her phone.

"Guys," Olivia looked at me and Kailee. "We still need two more girls on the squad."

"For the hundredth time," Kailee snapped, "We don't want to be cheerleaders. Right Z?"

I hesitated, it was my senior year, and I had nothing better to do. Plus, it would keep my busy and away from the house. Which meant away from Jake who would talk to Seth about me. "Actually, I think it would be fun."

Kailee's mouth dropped, Kara smiled and Olivia jumped up and down, "So you'll try out!"

"Sure, why not." I shrugged, "After all it is my senior year and I'm trying to make the most of it."


	2. Chapter 2

*Zoey's P.O.V*

"One two. Three four." Kara clapped as we all mocked her movement.

It was easy to learn the steps she was showing us for the cheers we needed to learn for try outs. I didn't struggle at all, but Kailee on the other hand was super uncoordinated.

"Can she slow down?" Kailee mumbled under her breathe. I felt bad for her because I knew she was only trying out because I wanted to do it and she didn't want to be the only one who wasn't on the team.

"Good job Zoey." Olivia exclaimed and I smiled back. I could feel Kailee's eyes burning into me.

Kara did a herkie and landed softly on her feet as she waved her arms in the air. "Go Spartans!" She yelled to the empty bleachers outside.

The football team was practicing behind us, and I could sense they were watching us girl's practice. Kara smiled and waved at one of the boys. I turned to see who it was, and rolled my eyes.

It was Taylor, the quarterback, who she has had a major crush on. She thinks it is only fair that he should like her back since she is the head cheer captain and he is the quarterback.

"Kara, you have a little drool." I teased her as I went to grab my bag.

She slapped my arm, "Shut up." Her face was turning red.

Olivia and Kailee giggled as we all walked towards our cars.

"I think he likes me," She pronounced as I got to the driver door of the jeep.

"Then why not ask him, or talk to him?" Olivia was typing away at her phone, probably texting Jordan, her boyfriend who left for college last weekend.

"Because, you know I am a baby when it comes to actually talking to him." Kara flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulders.

"Baby or not, if you want to know if he likes you, then just ask him." I pointed out as I climbed into my jeep.

"Easy for you to say, every boy in Forks wants to date you." Kailee said in a cold tone, I gave her a confused look. She's been a little cruel towards me lately and I wasn't sure why.

"That's not true," I said, as I started my jeep.

"Well I saw that Carson seemed to have an eye for you." Olivia looked up from her screen. Carson was the star running back on the football team. He was also very attractive. He recently broke up with his girlfriend of three years for some unknown reason. She goes to our rival school, Montesano, and was also a cheerleader.

I rolled my eyes, uninterested. "Not like it matters, I broke it off with Seth because I didn't want to be in a relationship. Remember?"

"Yeah, you're still insane for that. Seth was a major hottie." Kara gushed.

A part of me got jealous but then I remembered that I can't be like that with Seth.

As I pulled out of the school parking lot, I heard my phone going off.

"Hello?" I answered, without even looking at the caller ID.

"So, do you think you want white cheer shoes, or blue and yellow ones?" Alice said over the phone.

"Of course," I laughed, heading down the road, "I should have known you'd already be shopping for my stuff."

"Well, you're the first one of us to be participating in a high school sport. It's exciting!" I could hear how thrilled she was, and I just shook my head about how much she could be.

"I think I have to have white shoes," I stopped at a stop sign.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get home!" She hung up before I could even say goodbye.

I started to drive, but a car cut me off.

Slamming on my breaks I honked my horn.

"What the hell!" I shouted, feeling my heart racing.

The car stopped, and went into park. I watched from my seat as Taylor, got out. He jogged back towards me.

"I am so sorry." He began to explain, "I didn't know who stopped first."

"Well clearly I was there before you." I snapped, still shaken up from almost t-boning him.

"I wasn't paying attention, my mom called and distracted me." His face was red as Kara's was earlier, and I could feel how bad he felt.

"It's all good." I waved my hand.

"You sure?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yep."

"Well at least let me make it up to you." He threw me a smile.

"I don't really think that's necessary." I started to drive away but he stopped me.

"Woah!" He jumped back, "Come on, just dinner or something."

"I am not hungry. Thanks though," I smile at him and attempted to drive off again.

"Well, what about you come to my party this weekend, it's the first one of the year. You know kick off the senior year with a bang. You can even invite your girls." He smiled down at me, and I could feel my heart racing. His eyes were a gorgeous blue. I shook my head.

"I don't do parties." I pressed my lips together.

He frowned, "Oh well, in case you change your mind, it's at 11 p.m. My family's beach house near La Push."

I fought the temptation to groan at the words, La Push.

"Thanks." I faked a smile, and he finally let me drive away. I knew I would have to tell Kara about this, and I knew she would freak out.

When I pulled into the driveway at home, I saw Jake's bike sitting there.

I figured he would have gone home by now, but I figured wrong.

"I'm home." I dropped my book bag on the floor by the stairs as I walked into the kitchen. Where Esme was sitting at the table reading a book.

"Hey sweetie," She smiled up, "How was your first day of school?"

I opened the fridge looking for the milk, "It was fine." I called out.

"Anything exciting happen?" She asked.

I pulled the gallon out as I grabbed a glass, "Nothing really, usually stuff. Listen to the teachers talk about their expectations of us, class rules, and so on." I sipped on my milk. "Oh, but I am joining the cheer team."

"Really?" She gasped, she stopped up super-fast. "That's so exciting!"

I shrugged, "It's not a big deal."

"We can come watch you cheer, oh, and we will make signs." Esme went on and I cut her off.

"Please no signs." I groaned.

She chuckled, "Fine no signs but we will be there."

"Fine with me, if you keep the shouting limited." I finished my glass of milk and walked out of the kitchen, towards the living room. Where Jake and Bella were sitting watching Nessie play the piano.

"Hey Zoe." Jake said not taking his eyes off Ness.

"Hey," I mumbled as I sat next to Bella.

She patted my knee, she knew how guilty I felt about Seth. She was in the same shoes once before.

"How was school?" Nessie asked, stopping mid song.

"It was okay," I smiled down at her, "How was being home all day?"

"Boring." She pouted. "Mom wouldn't let me go hunting with Jake and Seth."

I cringed at his name.

"Because, you went yesterday and don't need to go again." Bella replied, as she stood up walking out of the room.

Nessie rolled her eyes, behind Bella's back.

"Zoey, can you please quit teaching your sister how to roll her eyes." Bella called out.

"She got her attitude from you!" I responded. Nessie giggled and so did I.

Jake just looked at us.

"What?" I asked, and he shook his head.

No one said anything, Nessie went back to playing and I laid back just listening. She was so talented.

"Seth is still a wreck." Jake whispered.

I tensed up, "I know." It was all I could say.

"You should give him a call." He said, as Nessie started to play a new song.

I shook my head, "I can't." Seth told me to never speak to him again the last time we talked.

"Just think about it. Please?" I looked at Jake who was giving me a pleading look.

My shoulders sank, "Okay." I sighed. Still feeling like the worse person in the world. Wonder when that would change.


	3. Chapter 3

*Seth's P.O.V*

The sound of my alarm going off just alerted me of what time it was. Not like I was sleeping anyways, as I rolled over to shut it off.

I sat up as I looked out the window. The sunrise was none existing since it was a glooming day, just like how I felt.

Ever since Zoey had pretty much told me she didn't love me in the way I thought she did, I just have been in a mood where I didn't care about anything, or honestly anyone.

"Seth," My mom's voice came up the stairs. "Breakfast is ready."

She has been trying to cheer me up, yet spends most of her time at Charlie's house. Between me and Leah, it's hard for her to be around people who are constantly heartbroken and sad from love.

I threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt. Not bothering to grab a jacket, wasn't like I needed it.

Half jogging down the stairs I walked into the kitchen taking a waffle off the plate.

"How are you this morning?" My mom asked as I looked for some orange juice. Which we didn't have.

"Fine." I replied.

She frowned, "Well, I am going to be at Charlie's all day today. We are going to start packing up some of his stuff."

Charlie had bought a bigger house for some reason, closer to the reservation too. Him and my mom have been working on packing for almost three weeks.

"Okay," I just looked at her. Not like I was expecting her to be around today, like always.

She sighed and just turned away, "Do you have portal today?"

It was Saturday, and I always had portal since I was one of the few members of the pack that had school still.

"Yep." I finished my waffle and headed for the front door.

"I love you." She called out in a desperate tone.

"Love you too." I mumbled as I shut the door behind me.

Jogging down to Sam and Emily's, I watched two kids run around on the beach. Giggling and messing around like Zoey and I always did.

 _Zoey was finally back from the month long vacation her family decided to take last minute._

 _Jake and I were both rushing over there. He was excited to see Nessie and well I was ready to see Zoey._

 _When we pulled in, Nessie ran out of the house. She looked like she five compared to the last time I saw her._

" _JAKEY!" She cried out as she ran into his arms. He scooped her up and held her close._

" _I missed you." He said into her hair, and she put her hand on his face, probably showing him she missed him too._

 _I looked for Zoey, but she didn't come out. I just ignored it as I took the steps two at a time to get to her._

 _I found her sitting in the living room, reading a book. She didn't look up when she heard me enter._

" _Hey you," I smiled at her, as I sat by her feet._

" _Hey," she said turning the page of her book._

 _I gave her a weird look, usually she got all excited when she saw me._

" _You good?" I asked as I sat down next to her._

 _She sighed, laying the book down. "Seth…"_

 _I could already tell by the tone of her voice I wasn't going to like what she had to say. "Yes?" I asked._

" _We need to talk."_

 _In that moment, I knew something was wrong, and I knew that whatever she said next was going to hurt._

" _I had a lot of time to think, over these past few weeks. I just I feel like I have been lying to myself and you…" She bit her lip._

" _What are you trying to say?" I could feel my heart pounding._

 _She didn't speak at first as she looked down, I could see her bottom lip starting to quiver. "I am trying to say," She looked up as a tear dropped from her eye. "I am trying to say that I think you and I should just be friends. Like how we were before."_

 _I stood up, "BE FRIENDS?!" I shout. "Before you left here, you wanted to be my girlfriend and now you want to be just friends!"_

 _She stood up too, "I know I know, and I am sorry. I shouldn't have led you on, I do love you Seth, but like as a best friend…"_

 _I didn't say anything at first, I just looked at her. I was too mad to feel bad about the tears rolling down her face, or the fact she was in fear because my whole body was shaking._

" _Seth." Jake's voice was from behind me, "You need to go outside."_

 _I looked at him, he was holding Nessie close to him and he was inching to grab Zoey out of my way. "NOW!" He ordered._

 _I turned to Zoey and shook my head, "Don't ever speak to me again." The words spit out of my mouth like knives as I heard her gasp in horror. I ran out of the house. Far away from her, and the pain she was causing me._

"About time you got here." Jared said as I walked through the door.

"Sorry." I grumbled as I sat next to him at the table. The smell of muffins filled the air as Emily came around the corner.

"Seth, you're here." She smiled at me, I just nodded as I waited for Sam or Jake to give me my orders today so I could go do patrol.

"Still on your man period?" Paul asked me as he came through the back door.

"Shut it." I snapped. I wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone's crap right now. Especially his.

He threw his hands up in defense, "Chill."

I just grunted, as Sam walked into the house.

"Seth, you have outer perimeter tonight." He walked over to Emily, giving her a small kiss on the scar she has on her face, then kissing her on the lips. "Rumor has it some party is going on near the reservation tonight, and I want to make sure those drunk high school kids don't come disturbing our people." He gave me a stern look and I just nodded once more.

"Got it." I said as I stood up heading out the door. Not waiting to sit around and listen to the harassment I knew the rest of the pack would give me.

None of them knew the feeling of being rejected by their imprintee, and so I wouldn't expect them to even know how I felt right now.

I ran for hours, ignoring the thoughts of the Jared and Paul who were on patrol with me. Sometimes I missed when the pack was separate. It was easy to only must listen to Jake and Leah.

By eleven o'clock, I was bored of circling so I decided to stop and rest up. I know Sam's orders were to stay close to the party near the res but honestly, I don't think some teenagers will really come down here, and if they do what am I supposed to do as a wolf.

" _SETH!"_ Jared's voice made me jump up. " _The party, guess there was a fight. Some girls got hurt. We need to head there and figure it out Sam said._ "

Great, I groaned to myself as I headed towards the path of the party.

When I got there, Jared was standing in the trees with clothes in his hand. I phased back to my human form and changed.

We walked side by side.

"Why is this our issue?" I asked. Annoyed.

"A few of the res teenagers went to the party, guess it caused a fight." Jared shrugged.

Suddenly, a high pitch scream came out the house and teenagers started running in all directions.

Jared and I looked at each other before sprinting inside.

I froze when I saw the scene. Two guys were punching each other, a girl was curled up in the corner holding her nose and ankle while two other girls comforted her and another blonde hair girl had her back to us. She was trying to break the two guys apart.

"STOP!" She screamed, as she grabbed the taller dude, and before she could move out of the way, his fist contacted to her face.

She fell, and I instantly jumped after the tall one.

Jared grabbed me.

We both stared, the blonde girl, was Zoey.


	4. Chapter 4

*Zoey's P.O.V*

"I still can't believe we got invited to the party!" Olivia said as she applied her mascara.

"Technically, Zoey got invited." Kailee pointed out, as she changed her shirt for the tenth time.

"We all got invited." I said, as I could feel Kara getting upset because she is still thinking Taylor only wanted me to come.

"I am surprised your parents are even letting you go." Kara spit out. "Figured Dr. Cullen was stricter."

I eyed her, "They are actually really cool." I lied. I didn't exactly tell my family my real plans for tonight. I mean Alice knew I was lying, but I had to promise her I wouldn't do anything crazy or drink.

"Kara, can you quit being so moody?" Olivia looked at her as she finished up her make up.

"I'm not?" Kara said. Which was a lie, I knew she was pissed at me still.

"You're being kind of cold to Zoe, for no reason. It's not like she was flirting with Taylor and at least now you get the chance to actually talk to him." Kailee put her two-sense in.

"Sorry," She mumbled, "I guess I am just nervous about being around him."

"Don't be, just be yourself and you'll be fine." I reassured her.

She gave me a small smile, and nodded. "Thanks Z."

By the time we got changed, and ready. It was almost eleven o'clock. We headed out, telling Kailee's mom that we were going to go stay at my house for the night. Another lie. Which I felt bad about, but Kailee's mom wasn't exactly the greatest mother, she barely knew when Kailee was home, let alone cared where she was.

We pulled in Taylor's house, and there were a ton of cars, lined up. I could see a few of the football players on the front porch, talking to some sophomores.

"Thought this was a senior party?" Kailee eyed us, and I just shrugged.

We walked in, side by side. Ignoring the stares of the guys. Kara was looking for Taylor, and I was looking for a place to not be noticed.

"ZOEY!" I heard a voice call me from the living room. We all turned to see Taylor smiling at me.

"Knew he only wanted her to come." Kara whispered, and Kailee elbowed her.

Taylor pushed his way through the crowd till he was in front of me, "You came!"

"Yeah, the girls convinced me," I pointed to my friends, "Do you know Kara?" I asked, trying to convert his attention to her.

He nodded, "Cheer captain?" He looked at her.

She nodded, "That's me." She smiled.

"Yo, Taylor!" Carson came up from behind him. "You hogging these pretty ladies all to yourself?" He asked.

I could see Olivia blushing, and Kailee seemed uninterested. She was like me in that aspect.

"No man, just greeting them like a proper host." Taylor grinned at Kara.

"Zoey, right?" Carson pointed at me.

"Yep." I replied, as the music in the background picked up. Kailee and Olivia excused themselves to go to the rest room.

Leaving me to be alone with Kara flirting with Taylor and Carson trying to flirt with me.

"So, what's it like to be a Cullen?" He asked over the music.

I just shrugged, "Normal I guess, we aren't anything special." Which was a lie but he didn't need to know that.

"You guys seem to have a very luxury life." He pointed out.

"Well my dad worked really hard to get to where he was," I hated when people talked about my family like all we were just money or something.

He threw his hands up in defense, "I wasn't trying to insult you."

I just glared at him and he awkwardly shifted his weight.

"So, what made you come out tonight?" He questioned as more people pilled through the door.

"Kara." I nodded towards her, she was leaning against the wall, flirting with Taylor. "She sort of has a crush on him."

Carson grinned, "What girl isn't in love with Taylor?"

"Me."

His eyes widen, "You're telling me you aren't dazed by the star quarterback?"

"Nope." I shook my head, "Athletes aren't really my thing."

"Didn't you date Carter Davis?" He brought up my ex-boyfriend that cheated on me after he moved to Nebraska.

"Exactly why athletes aren't my thing." As I remember the pain Carter caused me. I hug myself and look down.

Carson put his hand on my shoulder, "I didn't mean to bring up anything bad…"

I pulled away, "It's all good."

Suddenly his gaze was frozen to the door, I turned to see who he was staring at. A girl, with short brown hair, she was gorgeous, and looked so familiar.

"Excuse me," Carson said as he walked over to her, it took me a few moments to register who it was. It was his girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend. They looked like they were in a heated argument, and I saw Taylor taking his attention from Kara to her and Carson.

"Is that her?" Olivia asked, coming up behind me. She was holding a red solo cup, Kailee was too. Great we agreed on not drinking.

"That's her." Kailee comfort.

"What is "her" name?" I asked.

"It's Hannah," Kailee said.

Carson and Hannah looked like they were talking about something serious, and I saw her point towards me.

"Oh no," Olivia said, as Hannah made her way to me.

"What the hell." I mumbled.

"So, are you Carson's new girl?" Hannah barked at me and I took a step back.

"Uh, no." I gave her a crappy look.

Hannah turned towards Carson, who was looking at me with an apologetic look.

"Is this why you broke it off with me? For some girl?" She was shouting, but it was still hard to hear her over the music.

He just laughed, shaking his head. I was giving him a confused look. Olivia was downing whatever was in her cup, she didn't like being in awkward situations. Kailee was just going back and forth.

"Are you crazy?" He asked her, "I broke up with you because I found out you were cheating on me."

Hannah's face went pale, and she didn't say anything.

Olivia choked on her drink, and my mouth dropped open.

"Wasn't expecting that one." Kailee said under her breath.

Taylor and Kara had made their way over to all of us.

"What's going on here?" Taylor asked, as he could see the tension between the ex-couple.

"Well, nothing involving us," Kailee said, she grabbed mine and Olivia's elbow. "We will be going." As we started to walk away, Carson stopped us.

"Hold on." He turned towards Olivia, who was still frozen. "Now that you came and ruined my night would you please leave?"

She just stared, as she blinked her eyes, "Carson, how did you find out?"

"Find out what?" Taylor looked at her.

"That she was cheating on me." Carson spit out as he glared at Hannah.

Taylor's face went the same shade as Hannah's, it only took me a few moments to register his reaction and putting two and two together, clearly, I wasn't the only one.

"Holy shit." Carson stepped back, and looked between Taylor and Hannah. "It was you." He pointed his finger at Taylor.

"Dude," Taylor put his hand up in defense, "Let me explain."

"Carson." Hannah croaked out.

"Screw you both." Carson barked out as he pushed towards the middle of the living room. Taylor and Hannah followed.

"What's going on?" Kara looked at us three girls, and headed after them.

"Kara no." I called out as I followed, Olivia and Kailee did the same.

By the time, we made our way through everyone. We saw Carson and Taylor toe to toe. Carson was shouting at Taylor and Hannah was crying.

"Kara!" I call out again, as I grab her arm. Suddenly, Carson and Taylor were fighting, and Taylor's elbow nailed Kara right in the nose.

She let out a scream, and everyone was frozen, then running out of the house. Kara fell to the ground and before I could reach her, someone stepped on her ankle, and a high pitch scream flew out of her mouth. Causing more people to run out faster.

"Oh, my god!" Olivia screamed, as we all went to Kara's aid.

"It's okay," I said her, as Kailee pulled her towards the corner.

Carson and Taylor were still fighting, Hannah was in the other corner crying.

Taylor punched Carson in the face and I jumped to my feet.

"Knock it off!" I shouted at the two boys. I tried to break them up, grabbing Carson.

He shook me off. "Carson." I begged, as I grabbed his arm again. He looks at me for a split second, before I saw a fist head our way. I moved out of the way as another punch hit Carson.

"STOP!" I yelled at Taylor, as I stepped in the way of him and Carson. But he was too late to stop as his fist hit me, and all I saw was the ground coming into my view. Then nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

*Seth's P.O.V*

Jared grabbed my arm, before I could even jump towards the man who just knocked Zoey out.

"No." His voice was stern, "Calm down."

My body was shaking, and I looked at him. I could feel my blood boiling, and I was fuming.

"Seth?" I looked over to the three girls in the corner, and it was the first time I noticed they were Zoey's friends I met when I went to prom with her last spring. Kara, the girl who won prom princess, was the one holding her nose, as blood gushed out.

I looked back towards the two guys, the one who hit Zoey was crouched over her.

"Zoey?" His voice cracked, as the other guy was on the other side.

"Look what you did!" He yelled at the taller guy.

"I didn't mean to." Shaking his head, he put his face into his hand.

I stormed over to him and shoved him away from her.

"What the hell?" He was laying back on the ground, staring up at me. "Who the hell are you?"

I bent down, picking Zoey up into my arms, instantly my body calmed down, as I quit shaking.

"I'm her best friend," I spit out. Jared was by my side, and was ready to attack.

The other boy in the fight stood up, "I'm Carson," He announced his name, like I even cared who the hell he was. "I didn't mean for her to get hurt."

I laughed, shaking my head, "Maybe you two meat heads can go apologize to someone else."

Carson's face grew red, clearly, I hit a sensitive thing for him. "Don't call me a meathead." He barked out at me, the other boy was clearly just as pissed as he was. They were both now standing shoulder to shoulder. Staring at me.

Jared put himself between the three of us, "I think there was enough fist flying for tonight." Jared eyed Zoey, who was still out cold. "We need to get her to Carlisle."

I nodded, as I turned, I saw the three girls in the corner still.

"Kailee?" I said the name of the only girl I could remember.

Kailee's head snapped up at me, and she sighed. Her face was red from crying obviously. "I didn't even want to come here tonight." She cried out.

Jared moved quickly to her side, and the other girl who was sobbing in pain.

"I think her ankle is broken," Jared looked up to me.

"Oh Kara," Kailee sighed, pulling her into a hug.

"Jared, let's get these girls to Carlisle." I ordered, Jared nodded, scooping Kara into his arms.

"Olivia, do you have the keys?" Kailee asked the other girl, who was frozen in shock. She just nodded, digging in her pocket.

We headed outside, leaving the two boys in the living room.

"Seth, Jared!" I heard coming from the woods. I turned to see Embry and Brady, my cousin, coming out of the woods. Jared put Kara into the back seat of Zoey's jeep.

"What the hell?" Embry froze, as he sees Zoey passed out in my arms.

"It's a long story, I am taking her home, with the rest of the girls." I nodded towards Olivia and Kailee.

Embry followed me gaze and he froze. His eyes were locked on Kailee.

"Damming it Embry," Jared mumbled under his breath.

I realized what just happened, Embrey just imprinted on Kailee. "Not now." I push past him. "Tell Sam we will be back soon."

The girls climbed in the back of the jeep with Kara. Jared drove as I held onto Zoey in the passenger seat. We left Embry and Brady there, Embry still hadn't moved. Usually I would be happy for a fellow pack member to find their soul mate, but not right now.

"He was cute," I heard Olivia whisper to Kailee, who was trying to calm Kara down.

Jared smiled and I just rolled my eyes.

Zoey shifted a little, as her eyes opened slowly. "Seth?" Her voice was soft, and she looked up at me, blinking.

"Shh…" Was all I said, as my fingers traced the bruise that was forming on her eye.

We pulled into the Cullen's driveway, and Edward was already standing outside. They knew we were coming.

"Seth?" Edward called out, as he saw me get out. His eyes fell onto a motionless Zoey in my arms. "What the hell happened!" He yelled, he was by my side.

"It's a long story," I said, as he took her out of my arms. "There is a girl back here who needs Carlisle to look at her ankle." I nodded towards Jared, who was holding Kara.

Kailee and Olivia were standing still, by each other. Clearly in a daze of the Cullen's home.

"It's so big…" I heard Olivia say.

"Edward?" Bella's voice came out of the house, she froze when she saw us.

"Holy crap. Is that Bella?" Olivia looked at Kailee who just nodded.

Bella looked at the two girls, and quickly to Kara, then Zoey. Her lips pressed firmly together. "Carlisle!" She called out, heading into the house.

We all followed her. Olivia and Kailee dragged slowly behind.

Alice was standing at the stop of the stairs, "Well then." She had her arms crossed, "Didn't see that one happening."

Edward froze, "You knew something about this?"

"Oh, please Edward, she is a senior in high school. She should be allowed to party." Alice came to Zoey's defense.

"Take the girls to the study," Carlisle order Jared and Edward. I followed, and so did the other girls.

Almost an hour later, Carlisle had wrapped up Kara's ankle. "It's not broken, but it's bad sprained. You'll need to keep weight off it for a while. I'll get you some crutches." He patted her knee, as he walked over to the closet.

Kara sighed, "My mom's going to kill me."

"You think your mom is going to kill you, just wait till we show up back at home at two in the morning." Olivia pointed out how late it was.

"We can go back to my house." Kailee said.

"How are we going to get there?" Olivia ask, "Zoey drove."

Zoey, was still sleeping, which was good because Edward was fuming.

"You girls can stay here." Esme, was standing in the door way now. "I don't feel comfortable with any of you driving since you were drinking today."

Olivia and Kailee look down, ashamed of their actions.

"I wasn't, and either was Zoey." Kara perked up.

"But you have a hurt ankle." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"It's no big deal, Zoey has plenty of room in her bed." Esme smiled. It was true, her bed was the size of Texas it seemed.

By the time everything calmed down, the girls were up in Zoey's room. While Zoey was asleep on the couch surrounded by her family.

Rosalie held an ice pack on Zoey's eye, as Alice ran her fingers through her hair.

Edward was pacing, and Bella had gone back to the cottages with Nessie.

"I guess we should get going," I announced, looking at Jared. Who was uncomfortable.

Edward nodded, as he walked towards us. "Thank you for taking care of my girl tonight." He eyed his daughter. "Even if she is stupid, she will always be needing you."

I knew what he meant, and I just nodded once more. Heading out of the door, and back towards La Push.

Tonight, didn't go as planned, but I couldn't help but feel a little alive. Being around Zoey had that effect on me.


	6. Chapter 6

*Zoey's P.O.V*

When I woke up on the couch with my whole family around me, I couldn't help but let out a groan.

"Yeah, groan all you want young lady but you're so grounded." My dad shot a glare my way.

Slowly sitting up, I rubbed my head. It was pounding.

"I gave you some medicine to help the swelling go down, and hopefully with the pain." Carlisle said.

I looked at him confused.

"You have a black eye, it's pretty bad." Rosalie answered my question that I didn't even ask.

"Nothing make-up can't cover." Alice reassured me.

"Fabulous." I moaned. Leaning back.

"So, do you care to explain yourself?" My dad had his arms crossed in front of me.

"Well, Taylor, invited me and the girls to his senior party. I only went because Kara has a huge crush on him. Which I don't see why, he is a jerk. Anyways, we got there, and Carson, another boy, and Taylor got into a fight because Carson's ex showed up and I guess she cheated on him with Taylor. Who is supposed to be Carson's best friend. Long story short, they got in a fight, Kara chased after Taylor, I chased after her, she got hit and then I tried to break the fight up and I got hit." I shrugged.

No one said anything, "I didn't drink either. I simply went to just to be there for my friends." Which reminded me, "Where are the girls?"

Esme nodded towards the upstairs, "They are sleeping in your room. We didn't feel comfortable having them drive home, and since Kara was hurt Carlisle wanted to keep an eye on her."

"Is she okay?" I looked to Carlisle.

"She messed her ankle up pretty bad. It's not broken but she'll need to stay off it. Her nose was dislocated, so I had to reset it." He sat, looking up from his book.

"Well, I guess I'll go see how they are." I hoped up, wincing at the pain coming from my eye. I avoided looking at myself in the mirror as I headed up towards my room.

Slowly opening the door, I saw the girls sitting in a circle on my bed.

"Hey," I smiled at them.

"Zoey, I am confused on why we never have sleep overs here." Olivia said, as I sat next her. "Your room is three times the size of mine."

I just laughed, "I have a household of siblings though," I pointed out,

"Not like you ever really see them with how big this place is." Kara replied.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, changing the topic.

"I'm okay, your dad relocated my nose, but gave me some good pain killers so I am feeling great." She laughed.

"Last night was wild." Kailee pressed her lips together, and we all just agreed.

"I mean, how lucky were we that Seth came to the rescue?" Olivia pointed out.

Seth? Holy crap I forgot. I only remember a little from last night after I got hit.

Waking up for a split second, and seeing Seth looking down at me.

"No joke, it probably would have been a lot worse." Kara stated.

I just sat there as they continued to talk about last night, reminding me of the details, but I knew most of them.

"Taylor and Hannah huh? That is so crappy of them to do that to Carson." Olivia shook her head. Her phone started to go off, and she got up to answer it.

"Jordan has been calling her all morning, he heard about the party last night and was freaking out. She didn't answer because she was afraid he would be mad at her." Kara rolled her eyes.

"Your eye is so bad." Kara leaned forward trying to touch it. I leaned away.

"Your nose isn't much better," I teased, and she quickly covered her face.

Kailee laughed.

There was a knock on the door and I shifted to see who it was.

"Girls," Esme opened the door, peaking her head in. "I made breakfast."

Kailee quickly shot up, "I am starving."

We all headed down stairs, Kara on her crutches struggled a little. When we got into the kitchen, the table that no one ever sat at was full of waffles, sausage, bacon, scrambled eggs and toast.

"Holy smokes," Kailee whispered, in a daze of all the food. Esme always over did herself when she had the chance to cook for more people other than me and the pack.

"Mrs. Cullen if you want to adopt me I will surely take it." Olivia joked, as she sat down at the table.

"Please, call me Esme, and it's really nothing." Esme said from the sink as she cleaned the dished from the pans she used.

We sat there all eating, Olivia and Kailee were the only ones to talk. Kara picked at her food and she stared out the window. I tried to not read her too much, because I personally was too exhausted to worry about her right now. But it was hard, because the vibes she was throwing my way were too hard to ignore.

I felt a sudden rush of ease hit me, and I saw Jasper walk in from the back door, with Emmett behind him. I smiled at Jasper, and he nodded.

"Hey there killer." Emmett teased, looking down at me, "Got to stop running into all those doors."

I stuck my tongue out, and he laughed. "I could still kick your butt." I joked, which I knew was a lie.

He let out a boxful laugh, and just walked out of the kitchen.

By the time the girls quit eating, I drove them home. Dropping Kailee and Olivia off first, since they lived right next to each other.

When it was just me and Kara, I finally had the chance to talk to her. "You okay?" I asked as I backed out of Kailee's driveway.

She just stared out the window. "Not really."

"Well would you like to talk about whatever is going on?"

She sighed, "I just really liked Taylor, and I thought he was different, but guess he is just like every other jerk head jock."

I laughed, "That's what is bothering you?"

She shook her head, "I mean it's only a little,"

"What else is there?" I asked, I mean if I really wanted to know that bad I could just read her mind, but I didn't want to know all the bad.

She turned her gaze to me, "I am just, jealous of you."

My mouth dropped, "What?"

"I mean you have this perfect life. A family, money, a boy who is clearly in love with you, and you're beautiful. Probably the most beautiful girl in our grade." She went on and I cut her off.

"I do not have a perfect life," She had no idea the stuff I've gone through, and how messed up my world is. "You have no reason to be jealous. Trust me."

"You have parents who love you, you have a beautiful home…"

"Yes, I am blessed with some amazing family members, and my lifestyle it very nice, but I have gone through a lot." I pressed my lips together. I wasn't going to get into my dark past, beside Kara already had her mind set.

"I just wish I was as lucky as you." She said, as we pulled into her driveway.

I helped her get out of the jeep, and gave her the crutches. I watched her wobble into her house as I headed home.

I couldn't get over the idea of Kara being jealous of me. She came from a very rich family too; her parents were divorced and she didn't have any siblings. But she had almost everything she wanted. Plus, she was insanely beautiful. I think she was just letting this whole Taylor thing go to her head.

I didn't feel like going home right away, so I drove around. Pulling into the gas station, I got out. Waiting for my tank to fill up I looked at my phone, texting my dad to let him know I would be home soon.

"Hey," I looked up to see Carson standing on the other side of the pump, leaning against his 1500 Dodge Ram.

"Hi," I mumbled, pulling the pump out of the Jeep and placing it back.

"How are you?" He asked as he leaned over towards me.

I just shrugged. "Fine."

He examined my eye, "I am really sorry about last night, that's not how I wanted anything to go."

I laughed a little, "I am sure you weren't expecting it."

He laughed a little, and rubbed the back of his neck. "No, I wasn't."

We stood there in silence, I decided it was time to leave, "Well, I am going to go. See you tomorrow."

Opening the jeep door and climbing in, a hand stopped me from shutting the door all the way.

"Zoey," Carson's voice was soft, as he looked at me, "I just want to make sure there's no hard feelings or anything. I don't want you to think of me in a negative way."

I gave him a sly smile, "It's all good."

He stood there for a beat, then nodded. Slowly backing up, "Okay, see you tomorrow."

I pulled out of the parking lot, still trying to process everything. I knew I was grounded, and I also knew I needed to speak to Seth. One thing I was dreading more than ever.


	7. Chapter 7

*Seth's P.O.V*

It's been a week since I found Zoey at the party. Still haven't heard from her, but Jake was telling me that she was grounded for a few weeks, and had a black eye. Which pissed me off, the idea of her getting hurt just made my blood boil.

"Seth," Jake's voice filled my head.

I lifted my head off the ground and looked around, wondering where he was.

"Sam wants you." He said, and I just huffed. I got up and started to run back towards the reservation.

Phasing back into my human form once I reached Sam's backyard, putting my clothes on I left in the bushes.

"Sam?" I called out as I walked into the house. It was quiet, which isn't normal. "Hello?" I sat down at the kitchen table, eating a cookie Emily had left out on the plate.

"Seth?" A sweet voice filled my ears, and I turned around to see Zoey standing in the door way. Her long blonde hair was pulled up into a high pony tail, and she was wearing an oversized Forks football hoodie, with a pair of black running shorts. Her eye was a little yellow, from the punch it took last week. Even with a healing black eye, she was still beautiful.

I shook my head, knowing she could read my thoughts. "What are you doing here." I grumbled as I turned away from her.

I heard her shuffle through the door as she slid the chair towards her. "I came to talk to you," She took a cookie off the plate, "And I knew you wouldn't answer my calls, so I had Jake help me out."

"Of course," I bit down on the cookie, avoiding her eyes.

"Seth," She sighed, and looked down. "I just want to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping me and my friends last weekend. You didn't have to do that, but I am grateful you did." She rested her hand on my arm, and I finally looked at her. Her eyes still amazed me. She gave me a small smile and I pulled my arm away.

"You're welcome." I sarcastically said, annoyed she was reading my mind.

"How are you?" She asked me.

I laughed, "Is this a really question?" I snapped.

She bit her lip, "Sorry…"

"I'm fine," I felt guilty being rude to her.

We sat there in silence, and I looked over at her. "Since when do you play football?" I asked, pointing to her hoodie.

She looked down, and hesitated, "It's not mine."

I raised an eyebrow, "Who's, is it?" I knew I didn't want to hear the answer, but I couldn't help it.

"Carson's…" She pressed her lips together.

"Carson? As in the boy who was fighting at the party? The boy who caused the black eye?"

She didn't say anything.

"Hello?" I snapped my finger in her face.

"I wanted to come over so you'd hear it from me first," She didn't look up.

"Hear what?" I could feel my body shaking.

"Carson, he sorts of asked me to homecoming today, and I sort of said yes." She didn't look at me. Just keep her head down.

I pushed myself away from the table, and stormed out of the house.

"Seth," I heard her call out behind me.

"Go away!" I spit as I walked away from Sam's house.

"Please, just talk to me." She begged.

It started to rain, and the wind blew. I could see the storm clouds coming in from the beach.

"I have nothing to say." I kept my back to her.

I felt her hand on my arm, pulling me to face her.

"Please," She was crying. "I never meant to hurt you. You couldn't have loved me better. I want you to move on, to be happy with someone who deserves you."

I was shaking, "There's no moving on Zoey! What do you not get!" I snapped at her, "You are my soulmate, the one the universe thinks I belong with. Which is so messed up because you are the worse person I could have imprinted on. You're so self-centered, and only care about you."

Her jaw dropped over, like I just slapped her in the face.

"That's not true." Her voice cracked, and I could see her bottom lip quivering.

"It is." I wasn't holding back anymore. "You're just as bad as Bella was with Jake, and you know it!"

"Take that back!" She screamed.

"NO!" I yelled into her face, my body was shaking. I could feel my blood boiling. I didn't stop. "I am not the selfish, unconsidered, lying, and hurtful bitch!"

"YOU CAN'T FORCE SOMEONE TO LOVE YOU!" Her voice was cracking as she yelled louder, and the tears fell harder. "BUT WHO COULD EVER LOVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU!"

"I don't even want your love anymore!" I looked at her, "I couldn't love you, no one can love you!"

The rain was pouring at that point, I could barely see her through the downfall. I heard branches cracking from behind me.

Zoey was crying harder, and I didn't feel a bit of remorse. "Cry all you want, not like you don't deserve to feel like shit." I turned away, I could see Sam, Jake, and Paul behind me. They all were shocked at what I said.

I looked back at Zoey still shaking, "Sorry that you're just like Bella."

"I HATE YOU!" She pushed me, and I stumbled backwards a little. "I HATE YOU AND NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN."

I could feel my snap.

"SETH!" Sam shouts, "NO!"

"ZOEY MOVE!" Jake yelled at the same time.

It all happened so fast, my body forming. The high pitch screams filling the air alongside with thunder. Bright red blood filled my eyes. Another wolf colliding against my side, and pushing me into the trees.

I was panting hard, everything seemed to be in a blur.

"Zoey?" I heard Jake say.

I struggled against Paul.

"Paul," I grunt, "I'm fine."

"No." He kept me pressed down.

"Let me go!" I snap, and he snaps back at me.

"Call Carlisle!" Sam yells out, "Zoey, it's okay, it's going to be okay."

What the hell was going on? I fought against Paul again, finally able to break away from. I run towards the area I just was.

I see Sam, leaning over Zoey. Holding her neck, and pressing his hand down on her left thigh. I freeze, seeing all the blood pooling up around her. She was shaking.

"It's okay," Sam reassured her again.

I quickly phased back to my human form, and took Quil's clothes he placed in the bushed before he went on patrol.

I ran over to Zoey.

"Zoey," I whispered, as I fell to my knees beside her.

She looked at me, with an eye full of tears.

"I am so sorry," I sobbed.

"Carlisle is on the way!" Emily called from the house, and I looked up at her. She gave me a look full of pity, she had been in Zoey's shoes before.

"Seth," Sam's voice was hard. I looked at him, "You need to leave."

"What?" I gasped, "No, I am staying right here."

Sam shook his head, "You. Need. To. Leave."

I just stared at him, he knew what I was going through. "No."

"We need to get her out of the rain," Jake said, coming back from the woods. Probably alerting the rest of the pack the Cullen's were coming onto the res.

Sam nodded, and he slowly picked Zoey up.

She let out another scream, and I cringed.

"It's okay," Sam whispered, as he lightly jogged into the house, placing Zoey's cold, wet, bloody body onto the couch.

A gust of wind came through the back door, and I felt my body slam against the wall.

"What did you do!" Edward was holding me by my neck, his eyes black, and his fangs showing.

"I didn't mean to!" I cry out, gasping for air as I felt his grip tighten.

"Edward, stop!" Bella called from the other side of the room.

Paul and Jake were at his side.

"Let him go," Jake whispered.

Edward stared at me, before slowly releasing me, turning his back to me he walked over to Zoey, bending down to her.

Carlisle was examining her, as he started to clean her wounds.

"The neck one isn't deep, it should heal." He looked at her thigh, "This is going to need stiches," He opened a bag.

"Will it scar?" Bella asked him.

He just nodded, without looking at her.

I felt my legs grow weak. I marked her forever. I could feel the room turning, and I quickly stormed out of the house.


	8. Chapter 8

*Zoey's P.O.V*

I laid in my bed, my eyes heavy from all the crying I was doing. I still couldn't get over what happened with Seth. I should have known better, I shouldn't have gone over there. But I needed him to know about me and Carson, before he found out through someone else.

 _Cheer practice just got over, Kara was still unable to practice because of her ankle, but doesn't mean she couldn't boss us around._

 _I started to pack my bag, looking for my jacket but I must have forgot it at home. It was starting to get cooler and cooler._

" _Hey," I turned to see Carson standing next to the fence, leaning over._

 _I stood up, and threw my bag over my shoulder, "Hi." I started to walk away, and head to my jeep. I knew my dad would be expecting me soon._

 _Carson followed, "So, how is being a cheerleader?" He asked me. I gave him a strange look._

" _It's fun," I mumbled, and kept walking._

" _Cool, so how was your week?"_

" _It was fine." I pressed my lips together, and saw Kara and Taylor talking out, she was laughing at whatever he was saying._

" _Your eye looks better." He pointed out, and I nodded._

 _Carson and Taylor made eye contact, and I could feel the tension. Which I didn't want to deal with right now. I stopped once I got to my jeep and turned to look at him, "Carson, what do you really want, I know this isn't some interview."_

 _He looked down at his feet, kicking a stone and rubbing the back of his neck. If he wasn't the reason I had a bruised eye, I might find it cute. A gust of wind blew and I shivered._

" _Are you cold?" He asked. Before I could even answer he pulled a hoodie out of his gym back and handed it to me._

 _I hesitated, but took it. I knew I needed to go over to see Seth, and I would need something so I wouldn't freeze while trying to track him in the woods. Since it was Saturday, he would be on patrol. "Thanks." I slid it over my head, and let it fall. It is a little big, but it smells good._

" _Looks good on you." He smiled, and I rolled my eyes._

" _Carson, what did you want?" I asked again, knowing my time was running short._

" _I just wanted to apologize once more the party, and I well, was wondering maybe if you'd want to go to homecoming with me…" He didn't look at me. I could feel how nervous he was and it was flattering. "I've never done that before, asked a girl to a dance." He started to say._

 _I just smiled, "Sure, I'd love to go to homecoming with you."_

 _His face lit up, "Really?"_

" _Sure, why not." I shrugged, remembering how I said I wanted to make this the best senior year ever._

" _Oh, wow, that was easier than I thought," His smile got bigger._

 _I laughed, "I got to go Carson, I'll see you Monday." I hopped in my jeep and headed to La Push. Knowing I needed to speak to Seth but also inform him about Carson, before he heard through the others and got mad._

A knock on the door brought me back to attention, I rolled over to my side as I saw Bella walk in.

"Hey," She smiled at me, as she walked over to the edge of my bed. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

I just shrugged, I was a wreck. I never imagined Seth would react like that with me. All the hurtful things he said to me, and the way he exploded on me. My neck and thigh still throbbed in pain.

She sighed, as she rubbed my back. "Your dad is pretty pissed, at Seth and you."

"Nothing new," I mumbled.

"Look, Zoey, I was in your position before. Plus, I heard what Seth said about me." She tensed up a little, "But, one thing that you need to know from someone who was in your shoes before. It's never easy, trying to please yourself and everyone around you. It is hard, but at the end of your day, your happiness. It's the most important thing." She smiled at me as she stood up to leave, "I got to go, we are going hunting as a family while Charlie and Sue have Nessie for the night, and don't worry your father will get over it, he always does."

"Thank you, Bella," My voice cracked a little and she smiled, before shutting the door behind her.

I rolled over, and I stared at the ceiling, I started to drift to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of tapping on my window. I shift as I tried to figure out what was going on.

 _TAP!_

I scrambled out of bed, sliding my door open. I looked down to see Carson standing below my balcony.

"What are you doing here." I whispered.

"I wanted to come see you." He said smiling.

"It's like three in the morning," I was so happy my family was gone hunting, I am sure my dad would be freaking out on Carson right now.

"I know," He began, "There was a party, but I just didn't feel like being there. So, I decided to come see you. Which I didn't know where you lived but luckily Kara was generous enough to give me the directions."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course she did." Thinking of ways to get her back for this.

"So, Zoey Cullen." He smirked, "Are you going to stand there or are you going to show me how much of a rebel you are."

I crossed my arm and raised my eyebrow, "What are you trying to say?"

"Well, Kara said you have some stricken rules here. So, what do you say Z?"

I laughed a little, "Is this a joke?"

He shook his head.

I stood there as we stared each other down. Waiting for one of us to break.

I threw my hands in the air, "Fine!" I turned and headed back into my room.

Sliding on a pair of old holey jeans, and a hoodie. I thought about wearing Carson's hoodie but it was covered in blood last I checked.

I ran down the stairs, and made sure my family wasn't back yet. I saw a note on the kitchen table.

Zoey,

We should be back before you wake up, if not there is bacon and eggs in the fridge.

Love, Esme

I smiled as I read the note, I walked outside to see Carson leaning against his truck.

"Took you long enough." He joked.

"I like to keep people waiting." I teased back.

Opening my door, "After you."

I rolled my eyes and climbed in.

He jogged around the front of the truck, hopping in and starting up.

As we were pulling out of the drive way, he turned to look at me, "What happened to your neck?"

I placed my hand on where Seth had crawled me earlier. It was a big scratch but nothing to deep. "My friends dog was just a little excited that's all." I lied.

He didn't second guess me, he just kept driving.

"So where are we even going?" I asked as we passed the high school.

"Well, I figured since you don't seem like the girl to be out late, I could take you somewhere I love to go." He kept driving.

We drove for another twenty minutes, and I grew more impatient.

Finally, he pulled into a little diner, no bigger than one bedroom house.

"What is this?" I asked him, eyeing the run-down place, with paint chipping away from the front and a crack on one of the windows.

"This is my favorite place," Shutting the car of he jogged over to my side opening the door.

"Okay, that's not giving me a lot of details."

"It's where my grandpa used to take me as a kid, every time we would get done fishing. It's one of the only places within a thirty-mile radius that is open twenty-four seven." He said as he opened the diner's door.

An older lady, with short gray hair, greeted us with a tiring smile. "Hello Carson, how are you tonight?"

"I am doing great Lucy," He smiled as he walked to the booth in the far corner.

"Must come here a lot to know people on a first name bases." I slide into the booth, against the wall.

Lucy came over, "Is it the usual?" She asked Carson, he nodded. She turned to me, "What about you sweetie." She smiled.

I smiled back, "I'll take the usual too."

"You sure about that?" She asked and I nodded back. "Well then okay then, I'll be right back."

Carson just stared at me in an awe.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," He laughed.

Lucy came back with two tall chocolate milk shakes, that was loaded with whipped cream and a cherry. "Your food should be done in a few."

I eyed Carson. "Milkshakes, I should have known."

"What can I say, I have a sweet tooth." He sucked on his milkshake.

"So, how often do you come here?" I asked him as I licked whip cream off my finger.

"Every Saturday night, usually around this time." He took another sip. "I used to come Saturday mornings, like I said with my grandpa. But once he passed away, I started to come here at night, well technically early Sunday morning. Lucy got switched to this shift, so I just felt like I wanted to keep some things the same. You know."

I nodded, understanding what he was saying.

Lucy shortly came back carrying two large plates. She set down the plate in front of me and I eyed what I had ordered. Half of the plate was full of cheese fries, with sour cream on top of them. The other half was a big burger, that had mac-n-cheese falling out from the side. It looks so delicious

I didn't even wait for Carson to get his plate, I picked up the burger and tasted all the mac-n-cheese and juice from the meet fly into my mouth.

"Mm mm." I groaned, and Carson just chuckled. "What?" I mumbled.

"Nothing, just have never seen someone so in love with a burger before." He started to eat his.

"It's so good." I took another bite.

We sat there for what felt like ever, just talking and enjoying the moment.

After we finally were done, he paid the bill and we headed home.

We sang along to the radio, as we drove through the night. Pulling into my driveway, I looked at him.

"I actually had a really good night." I smiled at him, he smiled back. "Thank you."

He nodded, "My pleasure Z, good to know you have a little rebel in that Cullen blood." He teased.

I rolled my eyes and hopped out of the truck, heading into the house.

When I finally got ready for bed, I couldn't sleep. My heart was racing and for the first time in a while, I felt the warm feeling inside. The feeling I hadn't had in a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

*Zoey's P.O.V*

"Come on fans lets cheer on the Spartans!" The announcer voice boomed through the cool Friday night.

It was the first football game of the season, and we were down by two on our own thirty-yard line with a twenty-two second left on the clock.

"LET'S GO GREEN!" Kara shouts from the sideline, leaning on her crutches.

Taylor ran from the sideline into the huddle, he started to shout something. All the guys nodded like they understood and the broke.

The fans were screaming, and stomping their feet. I could feel the energy and anxiety all coming from different directions.

"Girls!" Kara yelled at us, "Start a cheer!"

Olivia nodded, and she put her fake smile on and turned to the crowd. "GO BIG GREEN!" She yelled, the rest of the squad started to join in, and soon over half the fans were shouting the same cheer.

David, the center, snapped the ball to Taylor. He dropped back as he scanned the field, looking for an open receiver. Carson had broken away from the defensive tackle, and was left open. Taylor hesitated but threw it to him. Carson starts sprinting down field, avoiding the linebacker, and heading straight to the end zone. Henry, our tight end, was leading the way, making sure none of the safeties or defensive backs touched Carson. Before we knew it, Carson had a clear shot into the end-zone.

The final horn went off, just as Carson's foot hit the end-zone. The fans went wild.

"THAT'S A SPARTANS TOUCHDOWN!" The announcer yelled.

I didn't notice how excited I was, jumping up and down and screaming. The whole team basically ran after Carson, beside Taylor who just jogged to the sideline.

Carson was smiling from ear to hear and I couldn't help but to smile as wide as him.

After the game, Kara made us take all the pompoms up to the school. I walked beside Kailee and Olivia.

"So, who was that boy from the party?" Kailee asked, I gave her a confused look. "The one boy, he came when we were heading outside. I think his name was Embry."

"Embry? Oh, yeah. He's a friend of Seth's, why?" I asked as we opened the door into the gym.

She shrugged, "I don't know, I just had this really weird feeling with him, he practically stared at me like I was the only girl he had ever seen."

I stopped, great Embry freaking imprinted on my friend, and no one told me. "That's strange." I said as we threw the pompoms down.

"No Z, he like looked at her like he was in love with her." Olivia joked, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

I would have to talk to Jake about this when I see him again.

We walked back outside, where all the player's parents, and rest of the fans were surrounding. All just socializing and making small talk. I saw Esme and Carlisle standing near my jeep.

"I'll see you guys later," I said to Kailee and Olivia and headed over to my family.

Esme was grinning as she pulled me into a tight hug, "You looked so adorable out there, with your pompoms and cheer uniform."

I smiled at her, "Thanks for coming,"

"Of course," Carlisle, gave me a small side hug, "The rest of the family will come for the next home game,"

I nodded, knowing that it was hard for my whole family to come. Especially since Bella looks completely different, and Nessie literally is spitting image of my dad and Bella.

"Zoey!" I turned to see Carson waving at me from the door.

I turned back to Esme and Carlisle.

Esme smiled, "We will see you at home,"

"I am grounded," I reminded her.

"We will tell Edward that you had to stay a little later to clean up." Carlisle winked, kissing me on the forehead and took Esme's hand, heading to their car.

Carson was by my side by the time they had walked away. "Hey," he said breathless.

"Hey there superstar." I joked as I tightened the grip of my bag.

"Where are, you heading off to?" He shifted his weight onto his right foot. His hair was soaked from what looked like a quick shower and he didn't smell like sweat which was refreshing.

"I'm not sure," I started to say, "I am betting you're going to tell me though?"

He smiled, "Well, a few of the guys are having a bonfire, and well I wanted to see if you could come. No drinking or punches being thrown tonight. I promise."

I laughed at the comment, "I must see,"

"Oh, come on, don't make me beg."

I raised an eyebrow. "That would be an interesting sight."

He chuckled, "Please?"

"That's it?"

"Please with a super chocolate milk shake, a whole bottle of whipped cream and a cherry on top?" He pouted.

I shook my head, "Fine, let me call my parent's."

"Okay cool, I'll be in the truck so just come over when you're ready to leave." He jogged away before I could say I would drive myself.

I called Bella, and she gave me the green light to go.

Before I knew it, Carson was pulling down a gravel road. It was pitch black, minus the headlights.

"CARSON!" I heard a boy shout.

They did some weird handshake, and the boy turned to look at me.

"Woah, is this Zoey Cullen?" He said.

I gave Carson a strange look, I had no idea who this boy was.

"Zoey, this is Brad. He is my older brother." Carson explained,

"This boy has been talking about you none stop!" Brad teased, as he put Carson into a head lock.

"Brad seriously!" Carson cried out.

"I am just messing with you." Brad let Carson go and headed back to the group of boys.

"He seems nice," I said as I hugged myself. Wishing I would have brought a jacket.

"Are you cold?" Carson asked, before I could answer he was sliding his jacket off and handing it to me. I took without hesitating.

"Thank you." I mumbled as we walked near the fire.

I sat there for a little, remember the last bonfire I was at, with Seth. The thought of him made my heart hurt. I missed him a lot, but not the way I know he wanted me to miss him. I just miss being his friend, having someone outside of my family that knew how crazy my life was. It was all such a crummy situation, and it sucked.

"What is making you think so hard?" Carson questioned, snapping me back to reality.

"Oh, nothing," I said, smiling at him. "So, tell me, I don't know much about you. Which I don't feel like is very fair since I feel like the whole school knows about me."

He smiled at me, "Well what would you like to know?"

"Anything," I brushed my hair back to look at him better, "Everything." I whispered softly.

He tensed up, and stared off to the fire, like I was moments before. "Well, I guess you know I am a really good football player and my ex-girlfriend cheated on me with my best friend. You know where my favorite place to go is, and that I love cheese fries."

I smiled at the memory of last Saturday.

Carson continued, "When I was five, Brad convinced me to put smarties up my nose because they would dissolve and go down to my stomach."

I busted out into laughter, "You didn't!"

He shook his head, "Oh, I did. I cried for hours!"

I couldn't stop laughing as I tried to imagine it.

"It was terrible, my mother was so pissed at him." Carson's smile faded, after he said mother.

I stopped laughing as I felt the sudden change in his mood. "You okay?"

He just nodded, "I just I haven't really told anyone about this." He stared at his hands.

"Told them what? About the smarties?" I asked, and he just shook his head slowly.

"My mom," He went silent, and it hit me. His sad emotions, it overwhelmed me. I could feel his pain.

"Carson, it's okay you don't need to tell me." I touched his arms, as I tried to calm him.

He straightened up, "No, I want to tell you." He bit his lip, "She was amazing, an angel, I loved her so much." His voice cracked. "Then one day, she was gone. She never came home, Brad and I didn't know what had happened. But my dad said she got tired of the small-town life, and she didn't want to be here anymore. I honestly think it had to do with my dad, he has anger issues, and he sometimes would take it out on her. She thought we didn't know, but we did. We knew everything. Whenever she thought we were sleeping, we could really hear him yelling at her, and it was so scaring. Brad always wanted to go down there and to help, but I would stop him. I was scared. Then one night, it got ugly. I remember, it was after a Friday night game for Brad, he was a sophomore and I was in sixth grade. We just got back and my dad had been drinking, He was mad my mom wasn't home to make dinner and he literally pushed her into the table. Brad exploded and tackled him." Carson let a tear fall, as it rolled down his eyes. I could see the image in his mind, and I could feel how terrified he was in that exact moment. "Next morning, she was gone. No note, no phone call, nothing."

I didn't know what to say, I was officially speechless.

We both sat there, I held Carson's hand as we stared into the fire.

"I am sure it is nothing compared to having to be adopted because something happened to your original parents though." Carson looked at me, and I just bit my lip.

"Everyone's pain is different." I stated, not wanting to get about my dad and mom.

"Are you serious!" we both turned to see Kara and Taylor, they were looking at their phones.

"What?" Taylor asked Kara, who was looking like she was about to pass out.

"I just got the text for who is on homecoming court." Kara looked at him, her eyes were full of fire. Her eyes met mine and I could feel her anger radiating.

I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket.

 **From: Fork's High Student Council**

 **Hello everyone! It is our greatest honor to announce this year's homecoming court.**

 **In the running for Homecoming king is, Taylor Smith, Carson White, Billy Alden, Freddy Montgomery, and Jordan Dean.**

 **In the running for Homecoming queen is, Lizzie Dean, Kailee Daniel, Olivia Phillips, Tori Stewards and Zoey Cullen.**

 **Good luck boys and girls and remember spirt week starts next Monday!**

 **Let's go Spartans!**

I groaned, wonderful, Kara was going to hate me even more now.


	10. Chapter 10

*Carson's P.O.V*

The pep rally just started and I was sitting in the bleachers with the rest of the senior members on the football team.

The cheerleaders were doing their normal routine, and chanting the school song. The squad were wearing our away jerseys. Right in the middle, my number was dancing away, and the girl wearing it was the only one I had my eyes on. Zoey. Zoey was the only girl I had my eye on. Her blonde hair was curled, and in a high pony tail. Her face was lit up, and her smile was brighter than the sun.

I couldn't stop staring at her, and I still couldn't believe she said yes to wearing my jersey.

 _Coach just let us go early so we could go rest up before the game._

" _Don't forget your away jerseys for the cheerleader's guys." He reminded us, and we all nodded._

 _I was so nervous to ask Zoey to wear my jersey. I didn't want to make a fool of myself, I usually just let whatever girl wear it, but this year, I wanted it to be her._

 _I was waiting for her outside the gym, leaning against her jeep. Kara was probably holding them over again._

 _She finally came out, and she looked exhausted, but her face lit up when she saw me. "Hey," she smiled at me._

" _Hey," I smiled back, "How was practice?" I asked._

" _Kara is still pissed at me, Kailee and Olivia about the whole homecoming court thing. So, terrible." She rolled her eyes._

 _I held the jersey tight behind my back, "I'm sorry."_

 _She looked at me, "What's behind your back?" She tried to peer over my shoulder._

" _Oh, well I have a questioned."_

 _She looked up at me, "What's up?"_

" _Well, its tradition to give a cheerleader our away jersey on homecoming, to wear to the game and everything. So, I was wondering if you'd do me the honors and wear mine." I handed her the jersey and she took it._

 _She didn't say anything at first, "If it doesn't smell like you after a football game then yes, I'd love to." She smiled up at me._

"Carson," Henry nudged me.

"What?" I asked him, snapping back to reality.

"We are about to go outside for the powderpuff game," He stood up and I followed.

It is another tradition that the fifteen girls in each grade, play in a powderpuff game every Friday afternoon before the game at night. The boys dress up as cheerleaders and cheer for their grade level. Taylor, Henry and I are the coaches for the senior class.

I got down to the field, where the rest of the senior girls were stretching. Since they were seniors they got to wear actual football jerseys, while the other grades wore normal class shirts.

"Okay," Taylor clapped his hand, "We are facing the little sophomores first and then going to face the winner of the junior and freshman class in the championship game."

"If we win." Henry added in.

"We will." Taylor snapped back, he turned to the girls. "Zoey, you remember the plays?"

Zoey was standing near the side, looking over to the stands at all the parents that are arriving for the game.

"Zoey." Taylor said again.

"Yes, I know the plays." She responded mono tone.

Zoey was our quarterback, and she was good. Her arm was crazy insane, I didn't think a girl could throw the football that far.

"Perfect weather for a football game," Henry states, as the sun is peering down on us.

Zoey frowned, and I scanned the stands looking for her family. No one was here, not even her siblings. Strange.

"Let's go!" Coach called out. We jogged to our side of the sideline as the girls jogged out on to the field.

I grabbed Zoey's arm, "Are you okay?"

She smiled, "Of course." Then ran out to the field.

"Dang dude move on fast don't you." Taylor said to me, and I just glared him down.

"You know how to back stab your best friend." I snapped back and walked to the other side of the sideline.

The girls played great. Zoey threw the ball for almost fifty yards on one play and the whole stands let out a wild cheer when Kailee caught it in the end zone.

We beat the sophomores 35-0 and had to play the junior class.

"Zoey, if I would have had an arm like that I would have made you be backup quarterback," Taylor flirted with Zoey before the start of the championship game. "Where did you learn to throw like that?"

"I have three older brothers, who are sport fanatics." She replied coldly, still looking into the crowd.

"Well, you should have been on the team." Henry announced, and we all laughed.

The second game started, and the junior girls main goal was to shut down Zoey, which didn't work. Zoey was too fast. If a receiver wasn't open, she would just run the ball.

One play, Zoey did a crazy spin move, and literal everyone was shouting.

The seniors ended up winning the championship, and Zoey got the mvp award.

"Dang girl," I gave Zoey a side hug after the game. "I didn't know how skilled you were."

She just let out a small laugh, and wiped her forehead, "That was so much fun, I am kind of upset it was my first time ever playing."

"Well at least you started and ended your career as a winner." I teased as we headed back into the school.

"No joke," She sighed as she got to her locker. "I'll see you tonight at the game." She smiled at me.

"I'll be wearing the green 28," I said to her as she walked down the hall.

"I'll be in the white," She called over her shoulder as she headed out the door.

Leaning against the locker, staring at her walk out the door. I couldn't believe how wonderful she was.

Shaking my head, I walked back to the locker room to get ready for walk throughs.

"Dude, is Zoey single because dang I would date her. She had a hell of an arm." I heard one of the juniors say as I walked in.

"I would do more than date her." I heard someone reply.

"Excuse me?" I called out. They didn't say anything after that.

I don't know why but I just felt like I needed to protect her. I opened my locker and grabbed my cleats.

"Why do you get so worked up over her?" Henry asked sitting down next to me.

"I don't know." I shrugged, "She's just I am not sure how to put it."

"Dude she's just a girl." He said, walking out.

No, she wasn't just some girl, she was different.


	11. Chapter 11

*Seth's P.O.V*

"Seth, you need to get out of the house." Leah walked down the stairs and stared at me. I flipped through the channels, ignoring her.

"I don't want to." I turned the volume up.

"This is pathetic." She stood in front of my view to the television.

"Leah, move." I threw a pillow at her.

"Seth get over it already. I mean yeah it blows you hurt Zoey, but the damage is done and you can't change anything." Leah announced.

I cringed at the memory of hurting Zoey.

"Besides, Sam wants to see you anyways and you can't keep avoiding him." She walked out the door and headed towards wherever she was going.

I groaned and closed my eyes. I haven't left my house since the whole situation. Zoey hasn't answered any of my calls, and the pack will barely talk to me. I know I messed up badly, but I just didn't know what to do.

I rolled off the couch and changed into some clothes to head to Sam's. He has been trying to talk to me for almost two weeks, but my moms have been covering for me.

I walked towards his house, slowly and trying to process everything. I knew the bridge between me and Zoey was officially burned, and I also knew that the Cullen family would probably never want to see me again.

Walking into the kitchen, I could smell something sweet in the air. Emily must be baking.

"Seth," She looked shocked to see me, "What a surprise. I was wondering when you'd be coming by again."

I didn't say anything, I just took my place at the table and waited for Sam.

He walked out of the bedroom and looked just as surprised as Emily did. "Finally, you came out of your silence."

"What do you want." I grumbled. Not in the mood to be messed with.

"Well, I figured you were going through a hard time and probably beating yourself up pretty badly." He said as he pulled a chair out and sat down crossed from me.

"Yep." I replied, not wanting to make eye contact with him or Emily.

"I just want you to know, that it will get better. What happened was a mistake, and Zoey knows you never meant to purposely hurt her." He started to say, Emily walked in and place a plate of cookies in front of us. "But you need to apologize to her."

I looked at him, "She won't answer any of my calls."

"Well you need to do it in person," Emily chimed in, "Look when Sam did this to me, I couldn't stay mad at him. Even though I was mad about what happened, I wasn't mad at him exactly." Sam frowned, and looked down at the mention of what happened to Emily's face. "I still love him, and I couldn't imagine a day without him." She leaned down and kiss the top of Sam's head and walked back to the kitchen.

"How can I even get Zoey to talk to me?" I asked him.

"Go see her, be a man and don't hide behind a phone." He stood up but stopped, "The pack is going to cheer her own tonight at the homecoming game since the rest of the Cullen's can't go since it's sunny. Why don't you join them?"

I looked down, knowing that it would be a good chance to speak to her away from her family. I just nodded and went back to the house to get ready.

Two hours later, Quil, Embry, Jake, Nessie, and I were walking into Fork's football stadium. There was a sea of green everywhere I looked, and we clearly stuck out.

"Jakey, where is Zoey." Nessie asked softly as we walked up the stairs to the bleachers.

"I think she is getting ready for the game," He spoke down to her, and took her hand so she wouldn't get lost within the crowd.

I followed closely behind them, keeping my eye out Zoey.

We sat at the top left of the stands, trying to keep Nessie as far away from people who might be able to look at her good enough to see she is basically another Cullen offspring.

"There she is!" Nessie squeals and points to the blonde beauty standing on the sideline talking to the girl Embry imprint on.

"Have you even talked to her yet?" I asked Embry.

"Well, I was hopping Zoey would help me but she hasn't been around so I haven't had the chance." He replied, staring at Zoey's friend, Kailee.

"Tonight, you can." Quil says as he bites into the snicker bar he bought.

Zoey noticed us, and waved up to us. When our eyes met her face quickly faded from a smile to a frown. My heart dropped a little.

The game started, and Zoey was jumping up and down cheering.

"Sissy is so pretty." Nessie smiled up to Jake, he just nodded back to her.

We watched the whole first half. My eyes were glued to Zoey and I know she knew that too.

At halftime, the homecoming court lined up on the other side of the field.

One by one a boy and girl walked across the field. Finally, it was Zoey's turn.

"Finally, Zoey Cullen and Carson White." The announcer said, Zoey and the boy from the party walked arm in arm, both wearing the number 28. Zoey was tucked in, with her green cheer uniform and the boys was clearly soaked from sweat. I am shocked she could be so close to him right now.

"Zoey is the daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, her hobbies are hiking, reading and playing football with her older brothers. Her goals after high school is to go to college in Tennessee and major in Pre-med to become a pediatric doctor." The announcer said, and I was shocked at her goals, she never once mentioned that.

"Her parents aren't grandma and grandpa," Nessie rolled her eyes, just like her sister does.

"Well they fans can't know the truth." Jake said as he listened to the announce talk about Carson.

Finally, they made it to the line of the other people.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your homecoming king and queen are…" He made a dramatic pause, "Taylor Smith and Zoey Cullen!"

Nessie started to jump up and down cheering loudly.

Zoey walked to the center of the field, and let the other girl place the crown on her head. The boy that punched her in the face took her hand as they posed for pictures. She looked uncomfortable and I could see the faint scar on her thigh from me. I looked down, knowing I hurt her.

Finally, the game started back up and before I knew it we were waiting outside the school waiting for Zoey to quit taking pictures with everyone and come see us.

Nessie was growing impatient, and was about to run into the school to find Zoey.

After what felt like forever, she emerges from the gym doors and for the first time, I was terrified to talk to her.


	12. Chapter 12

*Zoey's P.O.V*

I quickly made eye contact with Seth, but then quickly looked away. As much as I was pissed at him for what he did to me, I was happy to see he came out to support me.

"Zoey!" Nessie squealed as she reached for me from Jacob's arms. Jacob handed her over to me as I squeezed her into a tight hug.

She placed her hand on my cheek, showing me the image of me getting the homecoming crown placed on my head, and of me doing a back-hand spring after the boys scored. _So pretty_ , her voice rang through my head.

I placed my hand on her cheek, _You're so pretty_.

Her face lit up, as she smiled a pearly white smile at me.

"I love you," I mumbled into her hair as I pulled her into another tight hug.

"I love you more" She whispered back.

I looked at Jacob, Seth, Quil and Embry. "Thanks for coming guys, and bring Ness."

Jacob nodded, "She wouldn't stop begging us."

"And Jake can't say no to her." Embry rolled his eyes.

I looked at Embry, "So, I heard you imprinted on Kailee."

He blushed, looking down at his feet.

"He hasn't stopped talking about her." Quil teased.

"Shut up." Embry said, causing us all to laugh.

"Would you like to meet her?" I asked.

He looked up quickly, as his eyes were opened wide. "Yes, please."

I nodded as I turned to look for Kailee. She was walking out of the gym with Olivia as they laughed about something. "Come on," I tugged on Embry's arm.

We walked over to her, "Kailee!" I called out and she froze in her spot when she noticed Embry.

"Woah, there's the cutie from the party." Olivia announced, not being subtle what so ever.

Kailee elbowed her into the rib.

"Kailee, this is Embry, Embry this is Kailee." I introduced them, as they both stood there gawking.

"Olivia want to go find Carson?" I asked so we could leave them alone. She shook her head as we walked away from them.

"He is so cute," Olivia whispered.

"I think he is into Kailee too." I whispered back.

She gasped, "How do you know?"

I just laughed, "Trust me, I know."

We walked over to where Carson was standing. He was standing with a few of the other guys.

"There is my queen," Carson smiled at me as he pulled me into a hug. Luckily, he smelled a lot better than he did at halftime.

"I'm sorry you didn't win king," I frowned up to him.

He shrugged, "It's just a stupid crown anyways."

"Let me take a picture of you two!" Olivia gushed, as she pulled out her phone.

Carson wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close into him, kissing me on the top of the head, then smiling up at Olivia. I couldn't help but feel my heart melt a little, I felt safe in his arms. My eyes wondered around and I noticed Seth still standing near my Jeep. I frowned, and I knew I couldn't avoid him.

"Zoey!" I looked over to see Taylor calling me.

I groaned, "What does he want?"

"Who knows." Seth's jaw tensed up.

Taylor jogged over to me, "My mom wants a picture of you and me together," He looked up at Carson, "If that's cool?"

Carson just nodded, with a stern look.

I slowly walked over to Mrs. Smith, with Taylor by my side. Kara was standing next to his mom, looking more annoyed than ever.

"Awe, Zoey!" Mrs. Smith pulled me into a hug, "It's so nice to finally meet you. My husband works with your dad at the hospital."

I didn't know that, "I hope my dad says nice things about me."

She laughed, "Well I just want one quick picture."

I nodded as I posed next to Taylor, he placed his hand on my lower back and I tensed up. I faked a smile as I looked at the camera.

"You two are so adorable," Mrs. Smith gushed, and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Anything else you need?" I asked, quickly wanting to get out of this situation.

"Oh, yes dear. Thank you so much." She smiled at me and I headed back to where I left Carson, who wasn't there. I looked around and still couldn't find him.

"Zoey," I turned to see Seth behind me, "You can't avoid me."

My shoulders sunk down, "I know," I look up at him.

"I just wanted to apologize to you, I mean I've been trying to for a while but you've been ignoring my calls." He spoke softly looking down at the ground.

I crossed my arms. "Well you did go all wolf on me."

I could sense regret coming off him.

"I didn't mean to, I can't get over the fact I hurt you." He looked me in the eyes, "I really feel awful, and I am sure you know that."

I did, but I couldn't help but still fell angry with him.

"Zoey, I have been driving myself crazy." He took my hand into his, "I wish I could take it back, I wish I didn't do what I did but I did. I can't change the past but I want you to know that I am so sorry." His voice cracked, and I couldn't help but feel my heart clinch.

"Seth," I spoke softly, "I know," I pulled him quickly into a hug. "It's okay."

I could feel his body shaking, as he let out a soft cry.

 _I just feel terrible_ , his voice filled my head.

"I know you do." I hugged him tighter.

 _I've missed you_

"I've missed you too," I said, "You're my best friend." I looked at him.

He nodded, "You're mine too."

I smiled at him as I soaked in the moment.

"Seth, you ready to head back?" Embry was walking towards us, as I saw Kailee smiling down at his phone.

"Uh yeah," He quickly wiped his tear from his cheek and smiled at me. "Don't tell anyone I cried."

"Promise," I put my pinky in the air, and he wrapped his around mine.

"See you around?" He asked.

"Of course," I smiled at him.

I stood there as I watched them walk over to Jacob's car.

"Ready to go?" I turned to see Carson leaning against my jeep.

"Carson," I spoke, "I didn't know where you went."

"I was talking to some people." His voice was cold, and I could tell he was upset.

"Yeah, let's go." I smiled.

The whole ride home was silent. I knew he was mad about something but I didn't want to break the silence.

We pulled into his driveway, "Where is your dad?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "Probably at the bar. Want to come in?"

I hesitated but nodded. My family was out hunting tonight, and Nessie was staying with Charlie. I knew no one was home.

We walked into his house slowly. It was a lot smaller than mine. Carson never let me go into his house, I could sense he was embarrassed compared to my home. The kitchen is tiny, you couldn't have more than two people in there at once without bumping into each other. The living room was even smaller, it had a dirty old couch and a broken chair sitting in the corner. Carson's room was in the back of the house, it could really hold his bed and a dresser, nothing more. His mom and dad put a wall up when the moved into allow it to be a three-bedroom house instead of a two.

I sat down onto Carson's bed as I watched him try to clean up a little.

"So, are you going to tell me what is wrong with you." I spoke finally.

"Nothing, I am just being overdramatic." He sighed, changing out of his shirt into a hoodie.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"Seeing you hugging that boy, it just I get worried." His shoulders sunk. "I didn't know Hannah was cheating on me with Taylor, and I mean…" His voice trailed off as I began to register what he meant.

"Carson," I reached for him, "I would never cheat on you."

He looked at me, but didn't say anything.

"Seth is just my friend," I looked him in the eye. "I promise."

He sighed, "I believe you,"

"Good." I smiled at him. Leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

He pulled me close into a hug as we leaned back onto the bed. He held me tightly as I slowly started to drift to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of Carson snoring into my ear. My throat clinched of thirst so I rolled out of bed slowly, as I headed into the kitchen.

The stove clock said it was 3:46, as I rubbed my eyes. I looked for a cup in the cabinets but they were all empty. I frowned, as I looked into the sink. All dirty dishes. I sighed as I leaned again the counter.

Suddenly, someone stumbled through the door. I turned quickly.

"Who the hell are you?" A man, who looked like Carson but a lot older, spit at me.

My heart was racing, I felt trapped. "I…" My voice was weak, as he moved closer to me. He reeked of alcohol.

"You are who?" He squinted at me, leaning closer into my face. "You are a pretty little thing," His hands were on clinching onto my arm as he breathed me in. I could feel his beard scratch my neck.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. My body was frozen as my heart raced.

"So, pretty." His voice rang into my ears as I felt my heart pounding against my chest.

I tried to pull away, but his grip on my arm tightened, as my mind raced back to the night in Nebraska. I couldn't breathe.

I let out a whimper

"Shh," His fingers traced my lips. "Its's okay." His words slurred. His kissed my neck and my body instantly durned into jello.

Suddenly, he was ripped away from me. A loud shattering noise rang through my ears.

I looked up to see Carson towering over his dad.


	13. Chapter 13

*Carson's P.O.V*

I rolled over to an empty bed, my arms searched out for Zoey. But she wasn't there. I opened my eyes to a dark empty room. I sat up quickly, did she leave? I noticed her keys laying on top of the dresser and I relaxed as I laid back down. She must have just gone to the bathroom or something.

I laid there looking at the ceiling, letting my mind wonder.

How did I get so lucky, to finally get the chance with Zoey?

 _Freshman year, I was sitting at the picnic table with Taylor as we flicked our paper football back and forth._

" _Dude, we are so going to die at practice tonight." He said as he flicked the football to the far left._

" _No joke, I haven't run in weeks." Football practice was officially started today._

" _Dude…" He was looking over my shoulder._

 _I followed his gaze, and my mouth dropped._

 _A beautiful blonde headed girl climbed out a white Jeep. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans, and a purple V-neck. She was laughing about something and her smile took my breath away._

" _Who is that." I whispered._

" _Dude, that's the Cullens. My dad said they are from Alaska or something." Taylor said._

 _It would explain her pale skin._

" _She's gorgeous." I said._

" _She's hot!" He yelled, and some people looked at us._

" _Dude, come on?" I complained as I pushed him._

" _Sorry bro." His face was red, after realizing the attention he brought onto us._

 _Whoever she was, I wanted to get to know her._

The sound of a whimper snapped me back into reality.

"What the hell?" I mumbled as I threw my blankets off me and climbed out of bed.

I walked into the bathroom to see it empty, and then I heard my dad's voice. My heart raced as I ran to the kitchen.

I froze, as I saw Zoey, helplessly pinned between my dad and the sink. His was holding onto her wrist as his face was in her neck. I could see the tears rolling down her face.

I jumped for him, yanking him off her and throwing him into the kitchen table. Shattering rang through the house.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted at my old man. He laid there a second, as he struggled to get up. "What is wrong with you!" I kept yelling. I was pissed beyond belief. How could my dad be so careless, and such a mess up?

I turned to Zoey who was still frozen against the sink, her body shaking. I reached for her but she pulled herself closer to the counter.

"Zoey," I spoke softly, "I am not going to hurt you." I reached for her again, as she slowly took my hand. I pulled her quickly into my arms as she let out a loud cry. I held her tightly to my chest. "Shh, it's okay, I promise."

A hit from behind, and I let out a moan. I turned to see my dad standing in front of me.

"Want to play tough huh?" He asked as he pushed me again, I shoved Zoey out of the way.

"Dad stop." I grabbed his arm before he could push me.

"No son, let's play tough." He swung his arm and his fist hit my face and I fell to the ground. He began to kick me into the stomach, "Not so tough now huh?" He kicked me swiftly again.

"Stop!" Zoey begged as she pushed him away from me, he barely stumbled back.

"Zoey get out of her." I groaned from the floor as I tried to lift myself up.

She grabbed my arm to help me, "No, I'm not leaving you."

My dad grabbed me by the back of my neck and threw me into the wall, "Your little girlfriend trying to protect you how cute."

My vision was burly, as I could see Zoey standing in the corner and my dad standing directly in front of me. I leaned for him as I slammed his body into the counter.

Zoey let out a scream at the sight of my rage.

"Carson don't." She pleaded as I punched my dad in the face. He pushed me off him and I felt his hands tighten around my neck. I tried to fight him, but even when he is drunk he is stronger than me.

"STOP!" Zoey cried again as I saw her reach for his arm. "LET HIM GO!"

My dad released me for a second as he pushed Zoey away, she fell backwards as her head collided with the counter top. She fell to the ground, as was silent.

My dad froze too.

I fell to my knees, "Zoey?" I called out, as I pulled her into my arms. "Zoey?" I wiped her hair from her face and warm blood trickled my hand. She was bleeding. "Oh no, no no no no." I clinched my teeth.

"Call 911!" I ordered my dad. He didn't move. "DAD!" I yelled at him, his eyes were glazed over.

I pushed him out of the way as I reached for the house phone, his hand was suddenly on arm.

"You can't call 911, this will be bad for me and for you." He said.

"How in the hell is this bad for me!" I yelled.

"Son with bad anger issues couldn't control his temper and pushed his girlfriend." He said, "This will the second report Carson."

I froze, "I didn't push her!"

"But will they believe you or me?" He said.

I didn't know what to do, I looked down at Zoey. She was knocked out cold.

I ran to my room, looking for her phone. I quickly searched her contacts looking for her dad's number.

I hit call when I found it. He answered on the first ring.

"Zoey?" A voice came over the phone.

"Hi, this is Carson, I am Zoey's uh friend. She has been hurt and I know you're a doctor and I just I didn't know what to do." The words came out so fast.

I didn't hear anything at first, but the sound a car door slamming alerted me.

"I'm on the way." The dial tone rang into my ear as I placed the phone down. I went back to the kitchen where my dad was looking at Zoey.

"Get away from her." I spit at him as I kneeled next to her.

"You're pathetic." He said to me. I didn't respond. I just held her tightly into my arms.

The front door flew open as three men entered quickly. Two I recognized from school, her brothers Edward the guy who married Chief Swans daughter and the buff one who coach always wanted to be on the team. The older looking man was her dad, I remember him from when I had to get stiches after I cut my leg open my sophomore year cliff diving.

"What happened!" Edward demanded,

I couldn't speak, Carlisle took Zoey from my arms, and the buff guy stared me down.

"My son here has really bad anger issue." My dad replied. "I tried to calm him down, but it just didn't work."

I felt Edwards eyes burning into me, suddenly I was against the wall.

"You ever touch her or even look at her again, I swear you will be the one knocked out." Edward spit into my face, as I tried to push him away but he was rock solid.

He let me go, as he walked out the front door, taking Zoey with him.


	14. Chapter 14

*Edward's P.O.V*

Zoey is laying on the table while Carlisle stitches up her forehead. I was still so livid, but I knew I couldn't say anything yet.

"Edward," Bella called for me, and I turned to look at my wife. She was leaning against the wall, with her long brown hair to the side as she gives me a concerned look. "Let's walk." Her hand was waiting for mine.

I took her hand as we slowly headed down the stairs, Nessie was still with Charlie, since we were on a hunting trip. That was until we received the phone call from Carson.

We walked at a human pace till we reached the cottage, Bella didn't stop she just kept walking. Not saying anything, just enjoying the calm before the storm.

"Edward," Her lips were pressed firmly together, "I know how angry you are with this situation."

I let out a small huff.

"But." She cut me off, "You can't be mad at Zoey."

I stopped, "Excuse me?"

"Edward, think about it. Remember all the times I was hurt, or put into danger because of you?" She crossed her arms, "If I would have listened to Charlie every time I almost died with you, well I wouldn't be here right now. "

I knew she was right, but it felt different. "It's just not the same."

"How is it not the same?" She raised an eyebrow.

'Because, Zoey should know better. She has damn powers to see the future, to read people's minds, to control people's emotions. Why not just use that to her advantage to keep herself out of harm's way?" I realized how dumb it sounded the moment it slipped out of my mouth.

Bella just stood there shaking her head, "Edward. Zoey is a normal teenage girl. She has emotions, she has fear, she thinks she has it figured out. She doesn't need someone to yell at her, she needs someone to lead her down the right road. It isn't easy for her, and it isn't easy for you. You've been her dad for how long? Yet still can't figure it out. It's not the end of the world she messes up, but she isn't the only one to blame."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Honestly. I don't think you two have had a close relationship for a while, ever since the whole Carter thing. You two have been distanced, and it is making life hard for the both of you."

I stood there, soaking in what she had to say. I knew she was right. Zoey and I haven't been close for a while, and I know I am at fault too. I know I needed to be there more for her.

"Edward, love, Zoey is a senior in high school. But have you gone to one of her cheer events? Have you asked her how her day is going? Or where she wants to go to college? Or what she even wants to major in?" Bella asked all these questions and I knew that I hadn't.

"No," I shook my head, looking down at my feet.

"You need to be here father, you are so used to everyone parenting her you lost focus. Nessie and Zoey need a father who cares, loves, yells and is there for them." Bella patted me on the shoulder as she headed back to the house, "I am going to go pick Nessie up, you go talk to our other daughter."

I smiled a little, it felt nice that Bella had accepted Zoey as her own.

I headed back to the house, just trying to line up everything I wanted to say to Zoey.

When I got up the stairs, Zoey was laying up holding an ice pack to her head.

"Hey there," I said softly, she looked up with wide eyes.

Groaning, she let out a sigh. "How much trouble am I in now?"

I shook my head, as I sat next to her. "None, I just wanted to talk."

She looked shocked, with her mouth dangling open, "Oh okay."

"So, I know that you have a lot to explain but I also know that I love you, and I am going to try to do a better job at not getting so upset with you. Every time you do something that I don't approve of." I paused, "Okay, well tell me about your senior year so far."

"Are you serious?" She laughed, "No lecture? No yelling? We are going to talk about my senior year?"

I nodded and she just stared back.

Finally, she realized how serious I was, "Okay well, I am doing great in all my classes, I mean they are sort of just a joke at this point. We aren't learning anything new, well at least I'm not. Cheerleading is so much fun, its finally a sport I can do to show off some of my athletic abilities without giving it away I am not a normal human. Homecoming is tomorrow or well tonight, I have to go because I won homecoming queen…" She trailed off.

"You won?" I was shocked, I had no idea she was even in the running, "Well what an honor to be in a presence of a queen." I joked.

She slapped my arm, "Shut up." She giggled.

"Okay what about after your senior year. What are your plans then?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking about going to school in Tennessee, and majoring in Pre-Med. I want to become a pediatric doctor." She looked at me with her wander eyes. "I mean, I figured it runs in the family so why not?"

I didn't say anything, I never knew she wanted to do something like this with her life. It made me thrilled to see she had such a high goal for herself.

"Move to Tennessee?" I sat there and thought about it.

"Well I mean I go, you guys can stay here you don't have to follow me. I am sure Nessie will throw a fit if she has to leave Jacob." She played with her fingers, I knew she didn't mean that. Zoey couldn't live without her family, and she would miss us too much.

"I don't see the issue in us moving back, we have a house there already." I stated.

Her face lit up, "Really?"

"Yes," I stood up and leaned in to hug her. "You really think I'll let my little girl move across the country without me?"

She hugged me back, "I love you dad."

"I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

*Zoey's P.O.V*

"Do you think this looks good?" I asked Alice for the millionth time.

"Zoey, you look beautiful now please let me finish doing your hair." She sat me down as she started to finish up my curls.

It was the homecoming dance tonight, I didn't really want to go but since I won queen I had to attended. Carson had called earlier today to make sure I was okay and if I was still going to go. I had to reassure him I was fine, and I had to reassure my dad Carson was not the person who hurt me.

It took everything in my power to stop my dad from driving over there and kicking Carson's dad's ass.

"Okay, I am done. Now your dress you bought just didn't look good so I went and got you another one." Alice walked into my closet and I followed.

"What!" I shouted, "What was wrong with my other dress?"

"Nothing, it just wasn't good enough for a queen." She joked, as she handed me the new dress.

My jaw dropped, it was a red two-piece halter lace crop top coordinates with the lace banding on the full tulle skirt.

"It's beautiful." I gasped as I took it from her hands.

"Red is such a good color on you." She said, "Oh, and I got you these." She handed me black stilettoes that I fell in love with when we were in New York but I didn't buy them because Esme said I spent way too much already.

"Alice!" I cried as I took them, "Thank you so much."

"Oh, please it's nothing. I live for fashion." She hugged me, "Now hurry up, your friends will be here shortly."

After she left, I got dressed, slowly sliding on me stilettoes, and putting my black hoops in. I took the crown, as I walked down stairs.

Nessie was waiting for me at the bottom step. "ZOEY!" She squealed and I swooped her into my arms giving her a big hug.

"Hello there princess." I kissed her on the cheek as she giggled.

"You're the princess." She pointed at the crown in my hand.

I placed in on her head, "No you're the princess."

My dad and Bella walked in from the kitchen.

"You look," My dad paused, "You look amazing."

I smiled at him, as I blushed a little. "Thanks dad."

"Let's get some pictures before the other kids arrive." Esme announced as we headed to the backyard.

Nessie was holding onto the crown as she ran around.

"Okay, Edward, Bella, Ness, Zoey." Esme ordered us around as we took picture after picture.

Jacob arrived a few minutes later, and Nessie ran to him. "Jakey I am a princess." She screamed and he scooped her up.

"Yes, you are." He smiled at her.

"Zoey, you look very nice." He said to me.

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

Soon, Olivia and Kailee pulled up. Jordan had Olivia's hand, as she stumbled into the backyard, she couldn't walk in heels what so ever and it was harder in grass.

"I didn't know Jordan was coming?" I whisper to Kailee.

"He surprised her this morning." Kailee smiled at the two of them. "Where's your date?" She asked me.

Right before I opened my mouth, Carson pulled in. He slowly climbed out of his truck and walked into the backyard. He was in red bottom down shirt, with black pants.

"Spoke too soon." She joked as I walked over to Carson.

"Hey," I softly said, as I hugged him.

"I am so glad you're okay." He held me tightly.

"Get a room!" Emmett shouted, and I hurt a hard slap. "Ow."

I giggled, as I saw Rose winking at me.

"Pictures!" Esme announced again, "Ness will you give Zoey her crown back please?"

She frowned as she handed me the crown, I touched her face _Thank you princess_

She smiled back at me and I kissed her on the cheek.

We took over a hundred photos before Esme let us leave. As we were walking to Carson's truck, I saw someone pulling up and I smiled.

"Kailee, I know you were really upset about not getting a date so I took matters into my own hand," I said as Embry slowly climbed out of his car.

"Zoey!" She gasped, her face was beat red.

Embry was wearing the same color of purple that matched Kailee's dress. I had called him this afternoon and asked him to come. Alice took over the right color shirt and a pair of pants for him. I'd have to say Embry cleaned up nicely.

"Kailee," He smiled at her, as he handed her a flower. "You look, like the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Her face got even redder, "Thank you so much." She took the flower as she climbed into the truck, Embry followed.

We arrived to homecoming just in time, walking in hand in hand. Carson waved to a few of the players on the team. The gym was cover in balloons and cheap streamers tangled from the ceiling.

Taylor and Kara were in the corner auguring, and when they noticed me staring Kara threw her hands up and stormed off.

I just pretend not to notice and walked to the dance floor with Carson. We danced for what felt like forever. I was out of breath by the time the first slow dance started.

Carson pulled me tightly into him, as we swayed back and forth. "You look so beautiful, I mean I can't even think straight at the sight of you." He smiled at me.

"You look very dashing yourself." I looked up at him as he leaned down and kissed my nose.

"Thank you for not hating me," He whispered.

"I could never." I whispered back.

When the song ended, the senior president went on stage to give a speech. I went to the restroom with the girls to touch up our makeup.

"Emrby is so funny," Kailee gushed, and I smiled at her. "He literally has so many jokes, and gosh he is so cute."

I was so glad Kailee found someone and I knew Embry would protect her and that's all I want, for my best friend to be safe.

The sound of a girl slamming a stale door open made us all jump. Kara walked out slowly as she glared at us.

"So, glad you got what you wanted Zoey." She hissed at me, "Couldn't handle being a rich Cullen you had to go and steal my life."

She stormed out and I stood there, "What the hell?" I said to the others.

Olivia shrugged, "She is so dramatic."

I stood there for a bit before heading back out to the dance.

Confused on what the hell Kara's issue was, and why she had to have so much hate for me. I really didn't do anything wrong.

When the dance was, over Carson walked slowly beside me.

"What do you say we go visit Lucy and get a milkshake," I nudged him and he look at me.

"How are you so perfect?" He asked as he kissed my forehead.

We drove in silence to the diner, when we pulled in I saw Lucy behind the counter.

"Carson!" Lucy cried out at she gave him a hug, "You look so handsome,"

"Thank you," He blushed.

"Hold on, I want a picture." She cried out as she hurried to the back.

He groaned, "No…"

"Oh, you stop it right now, I am your grandmother and I want a picture of you." She said sternly and I eyed him. He never told me she was his grandma.

"Grandma?" I whispered, and he gave me a shy look.

"She owns this diner, and I just never wanted to tell you because I didn't want you to think different of me and my family."

I was shocked, "Why would I think different?"

"Hannah did." He said softly.

"Well I am not her." I crossed my arms, "I am hurt you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry." He looked at me.

"It's fine. I need to call my parents." I told him as I walked outside.

I pulled out my phone and noticed I had a missed call from Jacob, Olivia, and Seth.

I called Seth back, he answered on the first ring.

"Zoey!" He yelled into my ear. I stood up straight.

"What?" I was starting to panic.

"Where are you?" He demanded.

"A diner, why?" I was looking around.

"Kailee, you're in trouble, someone took her and knocked Embry out cold. I need to get you safe. Don't move I am coming for you!"

"Seth what!" I couldn't breathe.

Then a whack in the back of the head, I fell to the ground as my vision began to blur.

"Zoey! Zoey!" I heard Seth's voice call for me through the speaker but I couldn't speak. I just let darkness take over.


	16. Chapter 16

*Seth's P.O.V*

My head was spinning, I stared at the phone as I listened to Zoey struggle, and the sound of someone hitting the end button.

I looked around, the rest of the pack was standing in the living room, Emily was checking out Embry's head from being knocked out.

"Seth…" Leah's voice trailed off, she placed her hand on my shoulder and I shook her off.

I could feel my whole body shaking. "I have to find her." I stormed out of the house and ran towards the direction of where Zoey's scent was leading me.

 _Seth come back, we need to go to the Cullen's first_. Jake's voice rang through my head.

 _We don't know who we are dealing with_ , Jared added.

 _I need to find her_ , I shouted as I ran faster through the woods.

 _We will find her, I promise_. Sam was following close behind me.

 _Seth, I order you to go to the Cullens_. Jake demanded and I skidded to a stop. I couldn't disobey the alpha.

I turned towards the direction of the Cullen's house, knowing how this was going to go down.

By the time, I changed into the clothes left by the tree, the typical spot where Zoey leaves them for me. I ran into the house.

Edward was pacing in the living room, Alice was rubbing her forehead and the rest of the Cullen's were all frozen.

"Why isn't anyone doing anything?" I shouted, annoyed that everyone isn't searching for Zoey or Kailee.

Esme hands me a note, and I read it.

 **We have your daughter, and we aren't afraid to harm her. Don't think you can try to outsmart us, we know all your powers. We will contact you when we are ready, but don't try anything or they both die.**

Staring at the paper, I stared to shake more. "So, what do we do?" I asked.

"Maybe they are bluffing," Jake added, he was now holding Nessie close to him. Like he was afraid they would come for her too.

Alice shook her head, "I can't see these people, I can't see Zoey or Kailee." She looked around, "It's like they are blocking me."

Jasper touched her shoulder as she started to pace like Edward.

"Is it the Volutri?" Embry asked.

"It can't be, I would have seen them." Alice added.

No one said anything.

"Well I am not just going to sit here, I am going to find her." I stood up and walked toward the door. Emmett cut me off.

"We aren't going against the rules, not with Zoey's life at sake." He stared down at me.

"This is insane, you guys are a bunch of vampires," I looked around the room.

"We don't put people's lives at risk," Carlisle finally spoke.

The sound a phone ringing made everyone freeze once more. Edward dug his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" He said. No one breathed as we waited for a response.

"Listen closely, I have your daughter and her friend, and if you want them to be okay you will do as asked. No questions. Rosalie, you will come to a location that will be given shortly, with one person of your choice, not Emmett." The deep voice wasn't one I recognized, "After you get there, you two will get in an unmarked car where you will be given further instructions."

The sound of a dial tone filled the room.

"Like hell," Emmett shouted, and it caused everyone to jump, he had Rosalie wrapped in his arms like a war was about to break lose.

"Emmett," Carlisle stood up, "We have to obey, we have to get Zoey back, and Kailee."

"She isn't going without me," He growled.

Rosalie pulled away from him, "This isn't up for discussion, we have no idea who we are dealing with and I am not going to find out in a bad way. I am going to obey them."

"Who are you taking with you?" Bella asked.

"She is taking me," Edward said, making it seem like Rose had no choice.

Rose shook her head, "No, I am not."

Edward froze, "What?"

"I am not taking you, I am not taking anyone in the family. We don't know who we are dealing with, and I think it a smart idea to bring one of the wolfs. They have different abilities and it could be to our advantage." Rosalie turned towards me, "Seth?"

She didn't even need to wait for an answer, I was already half way out the door.

I froze when I saw a package sitting on the front step, "Guys!" I called out. A gush of wind blew as the Cullen's were all surrounding it.

Esme opened it, inside was a card with an address outside of Forks.

"I guess that's where we are going," Rosalie took the card as she headed towards the jeep.

Emmett stopped her, "Please, be safe." He kissed her hard and finally let her go.

I felt a hand grab me and I turned to see Edward, "Bring our girl home safely"

I nodded as I walked towards the jeep, Rosalie drove towards the address, neither of us spoke. Both nervous about what to expect.

When we arrived a black dodge, charger was parked in the middle of the parking lot. We both walked to it slowly as Rosalie took the card of the window.

"Drive towards Seattle, the gps is programed to where you need to go." She looked at me, and I hopped into the driver's seats.

My foot was pressing the gas petal so hard, I was shocked it didn't go through the floor board. Swerving in and out of cars, I wasn't slowing down.

"I have no idea who these people are," Rosalie finally said, "But when I find out, I am going to kill them."

I didn't even look over at her to see how furious she is.

"Same." I pressed my lips together as I followed the GPS.

Finally, we made it and it was an empty field, where a box sat in the middle of it.

Rosalie and I looked at each other, unbuckling ourselves and headed towards it.

 **Open me,** was written on the top.

Slowly opening it, I saw a piece of fabric.

"That's Zoey's sash," Rosalie gasped, it was covered in blood. "That's Zoey's blood."

The sound of a phone ringing came from the car, I hurried to it and answered it.

"Looks like the blondie picked a wolf, interesting choice." The unknown voice spoke, "I am glad you found the box, but now it's up to you to find the next clue. Oh, and hurry, I think she is running out of time."

Rosalie and I looked at each other, "What do we do?" She asked.

I stood there, for the first time, I had no idea what to do.


	17. Chapter 17

*Zoey's P.O.V*

"Zoey," I felt someone shake me, "Please wake up." It was Kailee, she was crying.

My eyes blinked open, as I tried to adjust to the darkness around me.

Kailee was leaning in front of me, her purple dress was tearing and covered in dirt and blood. She has a cut on her forehead, with dry blood sitting there like paint.

I sat up quickly, "Where are we?" I looked around as I tried to figure everything out.

"I don't know, I woke up a little bit ago, no one is here but you and me and this door isn't opening." She pointed to the steel door on the other side of the room. She started to sob, as she began to panic.

"Kailee, it's okay, we will figure this out." I pulled her into a hug.

All I remember was being at the diner with Carson, and Seth calling me. Warning me but it was a little too late.

Trying to grasp my mind around the situation I needed to think.

"I don't understand what is happening," Kailee kept sobbing.

I knew she didn't, either did I.

"I know, but I'll figure it out." I looked at her.

"You're bleeding," She pointed to my arm, I looked down at the big cut.

"I'm fine." I shook it off.

The sound of someone unlocking the door made us both jump. I stood in front of Kailee, trying to protect her from whoever it is.

A tall man, buff as Emmett stood in the door way.

"Finally, you're awake." He said, as he walked towards us.

I hissed at him.

"Calm down there little one," He smirked at me as he kept walking towards me.

I felt my body shaking, and I focused on Kate's power I could take from her last winter in the field. Knowing the second I touched him, he would fall to the ground. My dad didn't want me to even have the power, but it came in handy.

"Zoey, I am not going to hurt you. You are too valuable to hurt." He whispered.

His hand reached out and I grabbed his hand, sending a shock of voltage through my body and into his. He let out a scream, and fell to the ground shaking.

Grabbing Kailee, "Let's go!" I yelled as we ran out the door. I had no idea where to go so I went left, as we ran down the hall.

"What the hell was that Zoey!" She was freaking out, running behind me.

I didn't have time to explain, I was trying to get us to safety, but I had no idea where to go. It was just a long hall of bricks, leading us further into darkness.

"ZOEY!" I heard a deep voice shout from behind us, I froze. "You can run but you can't hide." He laughed, it was the man in the room. I knew I wouldn't keep him down too long.

"Crap," I started to look around, there is nothing. Just brick, with water running down the side.

"Zoey," Kailee cried behind me, "What do we do."

I closed my eyes, trying to think. I could hear his footsteps from behind us.

"We keep running," I yanked on her arm as we continue to run away from the man.

"What is that?" Kailee pointed to something in front of us, it was a door. We picked up our pace, as we got to it. I could see out the tiny window, it led to a ladder. I yanked on the knob but it wouldn't open.

"Damn it." I whispered.

Kailee tried pulling on it too.

"It's locked," I ran my fingers through my hair. I looked around for something to use, but there was nothing.

Kailee started to cry again, "Are we going to die?"

"No." I snapped at her, "We are going to be fine. I just need to find something to unlock this door."

Kailee's eyes light up, she quickly pulls something out of her hair, "Will this work?" It was a bobby pin.

"Yes!" I take it from her as I fidget the lock. I've done this tons of time with Alice and Jasper, for fun and stuff. I used to have to unlock doors in the house I wasn't allowed to go in back with Victoria and James. I heard the click, as the door slowly opened.

"Oh, thank god!" Kailee let out a deep breath.

"There you are!" I turned to see the guy standing 50 yards away from us.

"Go!" I screamed at Kailee as she started to climb up the ladder. I slammed the door shut behind us and locked it again. I knew he probably had a key but it gave us some time.

Kailee climbed as fast as she could, "Kailee go go go!" I was panting as I climbed below her. She reached the top and shoved the door above her open, a bright light shined onto us, and all I could see was trees.

I felt a hand grab my ankle, and I looked down to see the man.

"Kailee run!" I yelled after her, and she did as I told her to do.

I tried to kick, but he tightened his grip.

"Where do you think, you're going?" He said, as he yanked me down off the ladder. I fell and landed onto the cold hard cement.

I groaned as my leg and side throbbed in pain. I couldn't move.

"I guess, I have to go find her now." He looked up the ladder, and began to climb.

I had to stop him, I had to allow Kailee to make it somewhere safe. I fought against the pain as I crawled over to the ladder. Reaching far enough up, to grab his foot and send a shock through him again. This time it was longer and harsher.

He fell to the ground, screaming louder than before and I didn't let go. I held on till I felt my eyes close shut. I knew it was taking all the energy out of me, but I need Kailee to be safe. I had to make sure she was safe.


	18. Chapter 18

*Kailee's P.O.V*

I didn't stop running, I listened to Zoey as I ran faster and faster into the woods. Unsure of where the hell I was even at. The only thing I did know was I needed to get as far away from that place as I could. I needed to get Zoey help.

I tripped over another branch, as I ran faster. I wish I wasn't wearing a dress, I wish I wasn't barefoot, I wish I was home, I wish I knew what the heck was even going on anymore. I just watched my best friend basically electrocute someone right in front of me, like it was nothing.

"HELP!" I screamed, into the woods, into nowhere, praying someone could hear me. "HELP ME!"

I gasped for air, as I cried harder. I kept running, as I could feel my lungs about to explode from not being able to breathe. It was starting to rain, correction it was pouring.

"Please!" I cried, as I tripped over another branch, this time I couldn't keep myself up. I fell to the ground as I landed in the mud. The water falling harder down onto me, and I couldn't help but just lay there and sob. I knew I needed to get up, but I couldn't move. I needed to get help, for me, for Zoey, but my eyes just grew heavy.

" _Thanks for coming tonight, it really meant a lot that you came." I looked at Embry, still shocked he came to my homecoming with me._

 _We were walking around outside, waiting for Olivia to come out so we could head back to Zoey's to get my car._

" _I am glad you allowed me to come," He smiled at me. I gasped a little. His smile really did take my breath away, he was so handsome._

 _I looked down at the ground, as I kicked a rock. "It's beautiful out tonight," I looked up to the stars._

 _I felt his warm hand reach for mine, and I didn't pull away. I just smiled at him._

" _It's about as beautiful as you." He leaned forward and I felt my cheeks growing red._

 _Suddenly, a wack came from behind, and Embry fell to the ground. I looked up to see a man, a buff man, just towering over me. I didn't move as he snatched me up, I didn't run, I didn't scream. I was too afraid to do anything._

"Kailee," I felt someone shake me, "Kailee!"

My eyes opened slowly as I saw Seth standing above me, it was still pouring and he was soaked. He had no shirt on and I was confused on how he wasn't freezing.

"Seth?" I groaned, as he pulled me into his arms.

"Rosalie, I found Kailee." He yelled into the woods, suddenly Zoey's sister was by our side, she came out of now where.

"Where is Zoey?" She asked, as her voice was full of panic.

"She is back there…" I pointed to where I was running from. "Some man, I have never seen in my entire life. He grabbed her and she told me to run."

Seth and Rose looked at each other, "We need to call the others." Rosalie looked down to her phone.

"Are you insane?" Seth grabbed her arm, "You heard what he said, what his orders were. Are you trying to kill Zoey?"

"We have no choice!" She snapped, "I have no idea who we are dealing with and I can't do this on my own, without Emmett, without the others."

"You have me!" He snapped back, he was shaking.

"Seth, put Kailee down, till you calm down." She ordered.

Seth placed me on my feet, I was still shivering. The rain hadn't let up, it kept going. It was pouring harder and harder, I've never seen rain this harsh before. I guess it described the situation perfectly, horrible.

"Kailee, can you show us where you came from," Seth grabbed me by the shoulders, "Please."

I looked around, I had no idea where I came from. "I I I…" My mind was racing, and spinning.

"Kailee." Rosalie grabbed my arm. "You need to focus. Her life it is at stake."

I started to cry, I knew I needed to focus, but I've never been in this situation before.

"I know!" I cried out as I started to breathe harder. I started to walk towards the place a few moments ago I was running far away from. Hoping it was in the right direction.

"Seth, can you catch her trail?" Rosalie said behind me.

"I am trying but the rain is washing it away," His voice was full of fear.

I quit walking, turned towards them. "I have no idea what the hell you people are, but I just watched my best friend, shock a grown man to the ground with some lightening coming out of her body and now you are talking about sniffing someone's trail." I was panicking. I don't know what to do or if I am even safe with these two anymore.

"Kailee, I know you have a lot of questions, but right now, finding my niece is the only thing I care about." Rosalie said sternly.

"Niece?" My voice cracked, "Zoey is your sister…"

"We don't have time for this." Seth pushed past her and me.

Rosalie gave me a sad look, as she followed Seth. "Anything?" She asked.

Seth shook his head, as I pushed past them both. "This way."

I kept walking, I started to remember the area, slowly it was coming back to me.

"We are close." I blurted out as I ran back towards the terrible place, not caring about my safety anymore.

I saw the door open, where I climbed out of. "THERE!" I pointed.

Seth ran towards it, Rosalie did too. I followed. Seth was already half way down the hall when I climbed to the bottom of the ladder.

"Are you sure this is where you were?" Rosalie asked me.

"Yes." I whispered.

The three of us ran down the dark hallway.

"STOP!" I yelled as we ran past the door Zoey and I were trapped in.

"This is where we were, but Zoey isn't in here…" My voice trailed.

Rosalie took a deep breath, "Her scent is that way!" Rosalie was gone in a blurr. Seth was too. I ran as fast as I could after them.

"Guys!" I cried out. "Wait up please!" My legs could only run so fast, but I finally was able to catch up.

Seth and Rosalie were standing frozen in a room.

I gasped, "Oh my gosh…"

There were photos of Zoey all over the room, of her at cheer practice, walking in the halls, at the beach, sitting by the diner. Pictures of her in places I've never seen.

"Who is this guy…" Seth whispered.

"I am calling the others." Rosalie said and this time no one stopped her.


	19. Chapter 19

*Zoey's P.O.V*

By the time, I woke up, I was in a car, the sound of Beethoven was playing in the background.

"Hello sleepy head," I turned to see the same man who I didn't know driving.

I groaned, "What do you want from me!"

He let out a deep chuckle, "So demanding, I figured Carlisle would have gave you some manners."

"How do you know Carlisle?" I asked.

"I know everything, about you, about all of your family members." He smiled at me.

"How?"

"Well for starters, I am a very powerful person, you'd call me a witch but I don't like labels." He looked over at me, "I have been following since you were running around with the red head and the tracker."

"Victoria and James." I hissed as I said their names.

"Yes, them." He nodded, "Anyways, I know how powerful you are and how much of a use you'll be too me. You can thank you mother for that."

"Lilly?" I asked.

"Yes, Lillian. She is such a wonderful person. Too bad she had to go and screw me over, and well she is the person who allowed me to come to you."

I was confused, on how my mother would do this to me, on how she would allow someone to harm me.

"I know you're probably trying to figure everything out in your little brain of yours." He reached over to me and I pulled away.

"Don't touch me."

He shook his head, "I am going to enjoy your company."

"I want to go to home." I insisted.

"Not a chance, and if you want your family to stay alive, you'll behave." He ordered.

I didn't say anything, I didn't like when people threatened my family.

"Fine. If I must be stuck here with you, then can I at least know your name." I asked him.

"My name is Marcel." He smiled at me.

"Okay, Marcel. What in the hell do you want from me?"

He didn't say anything at first, he just kept driving.

"Hello?" I yelled, "I am talking to you."

"I want your powers," He looked at me, "But I am unsure how that will work, so I guess we will figure it out. Time will tell."

"What are you going to do just kill me, eat my brain?"

"I am not a zombie, I am a witch." He eyed me, "Besides, I don't want your powers inside me. I just want to be able to control you, have you on my team."

I looked at him confused. "So, what did my mother do to you?"

"Ahh, yes Lillian." He smiled wide, "She is so beautiful, but she is a traitor."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starters, she lied to me, she said she was going to get you back and we were going to be a team, overpower the Volutri. Become the powerful people. Yet, she didn't think you would leave your family behind, she said you've found your place in the world and you wouldn't want to be the evil in the world. She didn't even try, she didn't even bother to find you. She just ran away and left me alone without a trace of you. But she didn't out smart me, I found you. I knew where you were I've been looking for you. Finally, I found you and well here we are now."

I tried to wrap my mind around the idea of my mother trying to use me to take over the Volturi, to become the rulers of the world I live in now. It didn't make sense, none of this made any sense to me.

"My mother wouldn't do that to me." I whispered.

"Oh, but she wanted to, she wanted to be the Queen of the vampires, and she wanted to terrify everyone who would do her wrong, she would be able to do that with you by her side. With the both of us by her side."

"But she didn't…" I looked Marcel.

"No, she didn't, she changed her mind. She met a man, fell in love with him, and just decided to be a better person." He rolled his eyes, "All some fake bull crap."

"She warned me about you." I stated.

"Did she now?"

"Yes, she said someone, worse than the Volturi would come after me." I looked at Marcel. Yes, he was buff, and tall. But there was nothing insane about him. He didn't look scary. If I were to run into him on the street I would just think of him as an average person.

"I am flattered she was so modest about me." He chuckled. "I am very scary, very powerful too. I mean I did out smart you, and your entire coven."

I hissed at the word.

"Family. I am sorry." He corrected himself. "But no, I am not the powerful people you should fear. I mean I am powerful, but no the people she is talking about is way worse than me, than her, than the Volturi."

"Okay, who are they?" I asked him. We were still driving south, far away from Forks, far away from my family and from safety.

"They call themselves the Novelist, they are the first of your kind. The first immortals to this world." He eyed me, "My ancestor, she fell in love with a man, who was very handsome. She wanted their love to be forever. Being a powerful witch, she could find a way to make their love to be forever. Sadly, she didn't know he would turn his back on her. She helped create an army of vicious monsters, then they killed her."

I sat there as I soaked all the information in, "What do they want with me?"

"Well your mother crossed them, she was dating one of the bothers and lied to him. They found out about her powerful daughter." He pointed at me, "And well now they want you as their pet." He shook his head, "So sickening."

"Not much different from you." I snapped.

"I never said I was perfect." He pointed out and I rolled my eyes.

"Where are, we going?" I asked him, trying to change the subject.

"We are going somewhere no one will be able to find you." He smiled as he pressed his foot down on the gas petal.

I was lost in my mind, trying to figure out how my family hasn't found me. How has Alice not been able to track me with her visions, or Seth track my trail. I just wanted to go home, I wanted to be safe and I wanted my dad.


	20. Chapter 20

*Edward's P.O.V*

I hung up the phone from Rosalie.

"What are we going to do?" Bella looked at me.

"We are going to follow their trail." I grabbed the car keys.

"What about Kailee?" Jake asked, I shook my head, trying to figure out to get this poor girl out of this mess.

"She is fine, Zoey found a way to get her out." I looked at Embry, "She is going to have a lot of questions, and it is your choice on how you approach this. But remember, you are not the only one at stake with what you decided to tell her."

He nodded, clearly understanding what I had to say. If he chooses to tell Kailee about who he is, who we are. She will be dragged into a mess of monsters. Her life would be in danger, our lives would be. Especially if the Volturi finds out, then we are stuck with one choice, and it is the one thing the pack is against.

"Edward, we need to go." Carlisle brought me back to attention.

I nodded, we had to go find my daughter, and find whoever this person was. And fast.

"Jake, promise me you will look after her." Bella asked Jake one more time.

"Bells, I can handle Nessie," He reassured her, as he gave her a small smile.

"Okay…" She sighed. She leaned down and kiss Nessie on the forehead. "Mommy and daddy will be back really soon, I promise."

Nessie looked up at my wife, her brown eyes wide open. "You will bring sissy back too?"

I squatted down in front of her, "Yes, we will all be together again very soon." I pulled her into a tight hug, and kissed her on the forehead.

When we got in the car, Bella squeezed my hand. We both hated the fact of being so far away from Nessie. But Zoey, she was our priority too. I couldn't let anything bad happen to her.

We finally made it to Rose and Seth. When we walked into the room I froze. Pictures of my daughter were surrounding me. Her face was everywhere. From the time, she went to Chicago with me for her birthday, to us being in Italy, and to her senior homecoming game.

Kailee was in the corner cry, her dressed was ruined, Embry quickly rushed to her side.

"It's okay," He whispered, "You're safe with me." He heled her tighter.

"Seth," Jasper said his name so sharp. "You have one of the best noses, we need you to lead us to find her."

He nodded, Emmett was holding Rose's hand, both ready to go after Zoey.

"Carlisle." I looked at him, "I think it will be best if you and Esme take Kailee and Embry back to Forks."

"I agree, she needs to fluids, and I should check her wounds." He patted my shoulder. "Be safe my children." His eyes wondered around the room, falling on all of us one by one.

Seth led us outside, "Whoever has her, he is good at hiding her scent from you vampires, but I can still smell her slightly."

"Then let's go find him." Emmett growled.

Suddenly, we were rushing through the woods. Following Seth's lead. No one speaking, no one was thinking of anything but finding Zoey.

" _Dad," a knock on the door brought me to attention._

" _Yes?" I looked up to see Zoey standing there, her hair was a mess, and she was wearing a pair of grey sweat pants with an oversize t-shirt. "I had a nightmare." Her voice was weak._

 _I hurried to her side, as I pulled her into a warm embrace. Her little heart was beating faster than usual. She smelled like fresh watermelon, with a hint of summer breeze. Her favorite lotion since I've had her in my life. "It's going to be okay." I whispered._

" _Can you promise me something?" She mumbled into my chest._

" _Anything." I softly said, pulling her face out so I could look into her beautiful eyes, that reminding me of Lillian._

" _You'll never let the monsters get me." Her lip quivered._

 _I smiled, my little girl, my angel, so fragile and so tiny. She needed me as her protector. Forever. "I promise."_

"Edward!" Bella cried out. I froze. Looking around. We were outside of Vancouver now. Zoey's trail was strong, like she had just been near.

"She has to be close." I hissed. Everyone nodded.

"Which way to we go?" Alice asked.

I looked towards Seth who was focusing.

"Seth?"

" _I am trying to focus, I am listening for something_." His voice filled my head.

I shut everyone out, listening, I could hear the water running 40 miles north of us, I could hear the birds chirping above us, and the sound of cars honking on the interstate east of us.

Then it hit me, the heartbeat, the unusual heartbeat, that I have listened to many years. While she slept peacefully in the bedroom.

"There!" I pointed in the direction it came from.

We all ran, it was a blur. Seth was in the lead, and I was tailing right behind him.

We all came to a complete stop when Zoey's scent hit us like a brick wall.

"She's here." Emmett breathed in the air.

"But where?" Rose asked. We looked around, there was nothing but trees, and grass.

"Something isn't right." Alice was rubbing her head. "How can we smell her now, when a few hours ago, Seth was the only one? We can hear her heartbeat but we can't see any place where she would be?"

Everyone looked confused.

"Think about it," Alice snapped, "Whoever this is has been so careful, they have made sure it wouldn't be easy for us to find her."

Alice looked around, "What if this is a trap."

"What do you even mean?" Jasper asked her.

"What if this was meant to distract us, to lead us the wrong way?" Alice's tone alerted us all, "What if this was a trap…"

I panicked, Bella looked at me.

"Nessie." We both said at the same time. We all headed back to Forks.

Running as fast as we could, no one stopping to rest, no one stopping to second guess everything.

"What if we are too late!" Bella cried out, her voice was full of fear.

I just shook my head and ran faster.

Pissed at myself for falling for this trap, pissed I left Nessie alone with only a werewolf.

We got to the house, and the front door was hanging on the hinges. The glass had been broken, and there was blood on the stairs.

"What the hell." Rose said under breath.

Esme was in the living room, knocked out cold. Carlisle was stuck under a piece of metal, groaning. Jake was nowhere to be found.

I hurried to Carlisle side, and pulled the metal off. "What in the hell." I was confused on how a vampire was unable to use their strength.

"How could you not lift that off yourself?" Alice asked him, as she check him out. To make sure he was okay.

He groaned, "I don't know, it's like I have the strength of a normal human."

"That's impossible." Emmett was shocked.

"Oh, but it's not." A sweet voice filled the room. We all turned to see who it was. I froze, standing in the middle of my torn apart living room. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a braid, she was wearing black leather pants, and a red jacket with black high heels. Standing less than 10 feet from me was the first girl I ever loved, Lillian Grace Frank.


	21. Chapter 21

*Lillian's P.O.V*

If I had a heart it would be racing right now. Seeing Edward after all these years, I never imagined this day would come.

He was standing there, so beautiful. He hair is bronze as I remembered but his eyes were golden, unlike mine.

"Lillian?" His voice cracked, he looked like he has seen a ghost.

"His name is Marcel, and he is a very powerful witch." I ignored Edwards gaze, "He can make any supernatural being feel well like a weak human." Eying the man lying on the floor.

"How do you know all this?" The blonde girl asked me.

"Well, I used to date him. He was a total psycho though, wanted to take over the entire world. Once he found out how powerful my daughter was," I looked at Edward, "Our daughter was," I corrected myself. "He tried to make me bait her in, when I wouldn't he left me in the middle of no-where, making me feel like I was a weak human." I cringed at the memory.

"Hold up," The girl who I assumed was Bella, spoke up. "Did you just say our daughter? As in Zoey is your kid?"

I nodded, and there was a loud gasp all around the room.

Edward finally spoke again, "How?"

"I am sure you are all wondering how I am alive, since Zoey thought I was dead for so long, but that isn't important right now. What is important is finding our daughter, and the other little girl that he took." I looked at everyone.

"Nessie.." Bella whispered, "Her name is Nessie and she is my daughter." Bella seemed very hostile towards me. Not sure if it is the jealousy or the fact that I am alive.

Edward cleared his throat. "So, what do we do?"

"Well first, we need to track her. Marcel is predictable. He took her somewhere that is so obvious that you would walk right by it." I looked down at my phone. "But when I met Zoey a few months ago, I implanted something on her. Something even Marcel's magic couldn't even trace."

"Met Zoey?" Bella asked.

"Zoey has known I was alive for a while now, I met her right before the huge Volutri mess with you and your family." The app finally pulled up. "She followed me in the woods, but she wasn't fast enough to keep up with me. When she finally quick following me and fell asleep. I implanted a tiny tracker on her. It allows me to find her, Ahh."

I showed my phone, "She is heading south, near Portland. We need to hurry."

"You implanted a tracker?" The short spike hair girl asked me.

"Listen, there is plenty of times for questions, but right now. We need to focus on getting my daughter back," I looked at Bella, "And yours."

"You're right," Bella nodded, "We need to focus on getting my daughters back."

I bit my tongue at the sound of daughters. "Let's go."

Suddenly the household was piling into the cars.

Edward floored it, "Let me see that tracker."

I handed it to him, as he eyed the direction we had to take.

"She isn't moving anymore?" Bella said, looking at it over his shoulder.

"They must have stopped." I was getting impatient.

Edward got onto the highway, and he was weaving in and out of cars. I caught his stare from the review.

 _April 12, 1952… It was a chilly day in Chicago. Luckily the sun was behind the clouds, as I walked up and down the street. I needed something to do, something to keep my mind off the fact it was my daughter's birthday today. She would have been thirty-three today._

 _I wonder how her life would have been. Maybe she would have been a successful doctor, or maybe a school teacher. With a family, living in the booming suburbs of Chicago. I would go visit her on the holidays, spoiled my grandkids._

" _Ma'am, it will be 2.20," The florist said. I nodded as I handed him cash. Every year, I come back to Chicago, to lay two flowers on my baby girls grave. I am touched my family was so kind to make a stone for her, and for me. I wish I would have been able to come back, to tell my parents I was alive._

 _But when I woke up alone on the lake, when I woke up with my daughter missing. I felt like my life had lost purpose and I knew I would never be the same person ever again._

 _I headed towards the graveyard, it was nightfall and I knew I would be safe. I also knew I needed to hunt soon. I cringed at the thought of hurting someone, but I was starving._

 _The cab pulled into the graveyard, "Thank you." I handed the cab driver a ten as I climbed out._

 _Walking slow, I enjoyed the calm._

" _We need to go!" a deep voice caught my attention._

 _"Why?" A tiny soft voice responded._

 _"Alice saw a vision, James is close." A different voice stated._

 _I looked from behind the tree. My stomach dropped. There was the man who I never stopped loving. Edward. He was hovering over a little girl. She was beautiful, with her bronze blonde hair. She looked exactly like me. Then it hit me, that my little girl, Zoey._

 _I watched as he snatched her up, and ran her to the car. She was full of fear, but of what?_

 _I watched as they peeled away from me. I didn't know how to reacted, all I knew was my little girl was alive, she looked so young, and I knew I needed to find her._

"Lillian." I snapped back to reality, as I noticed Edward calling for me.

"What?" I caught my breath as I looked away.

"We are almost there." Bella pointed towards the tracker.

I looked at all the gold eye vampires surrounding me.

"Listen, Marcel. He is powerful." I began to warn them. "You need to be prepared. All over your powers you have, he can mute them. He will make you feel like a human, you will feel pain, and fear." I looked at the two that have already met him.

She nodded, "She's right my children, we must be ready." She looked worried.

I knew she was scared. "Trust me, we will get these girls back safely."

We pulled into the woods, a cabin that looked like it was ready to cave in was in front of us.

We all climbed out, "I can hear their heartbeats." Bella whispered as she intertwined her hand with Edwards. I ripped my eyes away.

"Let's go get our girls." He growled.


End file.
